Mi minino en Navidad
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy se encuentra un hermoso gato en Navidad y se apropia de él, no sabe que este minino pertenece a su más querido paciente. Fic corto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no pertenecen sino a la autora Mizuki quién actualmente se llama Nagita, y a la ilustradora Igarashi.**

 **Pero la siguiente historia es 100% de mi imaginación.**

A finales de noviembre en Chicago comenzó a nevar, Candy salió del hospital, tenía que tomar el metro para regresar a su departamento. En el camino a la estación escuchó los maullidos de un hermoso gato, iba siguiéndola llorando a todo pulmón, ella no pudo soportar los quejidos de aquel felino y se detuvo, volteó a verlo y se enamoró a primera vista, el minino era café de ojos azules, pero estaba lanudo, temblaba por el frio, ella se agachó para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

-Estás bien alimentado, quiere decir que tienes dueño, pero no tienes ningún collar que te identifique. Si te llevo conmigo, quizá venga tu amo y no te encuentre.

«Si llévame contigo, te aseguro que no tengo dueño» dijo Albert entre maullidos, el timbre de voz era como el de un gato viejo, pasó su cara en el rostro de ella comportándose meloso y Candy lo cubrió para darle calor.

-Está bien, te llevaré conmigo, pondré tu foto en el Facebook, quizá alguien te reconozca y te rescate, a ver si no me meto en problemas y piensen que te secuestré.

La gente observaba a Candy, Albert era enorme, cada vez que se detenía el metro a ella se le dificultaba agarrarse y los dos podrían caerse, pero aun así no lo soltó.

-Creo que todavía me quedan algunas latas de alimento de flofy.

Albert la miró al escuchar ese nombre, ella entendiendo la mirada comentó -, te diré quién era, fue mi gatito anterior, un día amaneció tieso en la puerta de mi departamento, todavía no lo he superado, alguien lo envenenó, no vi ni como se salió de mí departamento. ¡Lo extraño tanto!

Albert pensó «creo que mis días están contados con Candy»

La gente miraba a Candy como si estuviera loca -, «¿En serio esa mujer está platicando con el gato? Se verán cosas peores» pensaban.

Llegaron al departamento de Candy, ella con mucha dificultad sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, dejó al gato en el piso, Albert fue corriendo hasta la ventana que Candy dejó abierta y desde ahí aventó el chorrito de pipí.

\- ¡Ahí no! tenías que hacerlo en el arenero que te pondré. A Terry no le gusta el hedor del orín de gato, tampoco a mí, pero lo tolero, ¡flofy era tan aseado! (dijo con un suspiro de melancolía) espero que tú también lo seas.

Albert miró a Candy como si entendiera lo que decía, pensó «Te voy a dejar apantallada, usaré el W.C. te mostraré que sé usar el inodoro, ahorita me ganó la urgencia, además no me has mostrado donde queda el baño, daré un recorrido por el departamento, ¡Un momento! ¿Mencionaste un nombre? ¿Terry has dicho?» -Albert corrió hacia la mesita donde Candy tenía sus fotos en porta retratos y las observó con detenimiento, vio al novio. - «¿Así que tú eres mi rival de amores? Verás cómo hago que ella se enoje contigo y termine su relación de noviazgo, ella es mi humana, solamente MÍA».

Mientras Albert pensaba eso en voz alta se escucharon maullidos extraños saliendo de él que a Candy le causaron gracia.

-Primero me cambiaré de ropa, me pondré algo más cómodo luego te daré tu comida -, le prometió Candy al adorable minino.

«¿Qué hago? Ella se cambiará, no es correcto que yo la mire, pero…»

Albert fue con Candy a la recamara y se puso a la orilla de la cama para observar cómo se desnudaba, él se limpió los bigotes cuando la vio sin el sostén. - «¡Que hermosa es! ¡Así me la imaginaba!»

\- ¿Cómo te llamaré? ¡Ya sé! Flofy dos.

«¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle flofy a su gato?» pensó Albert.

-Ven te daré tu comida Flofy.

«No le haré caso hasta que me llame de otra forma, Flofy ¡Que horrendo nombre!»

Albert no siguió a Candy a la cocina, aunque se moría de hambre, sino se puso a recorrer la recamara.

«Ahí está el baño, se sorprenderá cuando me vea haciendo mis necesidades en el inodoro»

Candy abrió una lata de Whiskas y se lo llevó a Albert en el platito, era de atún, se lo puso cerca de la boca y el volteó la cara.

«Eso huele asqueroso, no lo quiero» pensó el desagradecido gato (quien era Albert en realidad)

-Pobrecito, de seguro has de extrañar a tu dueño, espero que no te quieras hacer huelga de hambre, pero ¿Sabes que? Te lo guardaré hasta que tengas apetito ¡Aquí nada se desperdicia! Me debo apurar porque no tarda en venir Terry. Ven Flofy haré la cena.

Albert siguió a Candy, ella sacó del refrigerador unos filetes de pechuga de pollo, Albert se saboreó. Los puso en la parrilla y los empezó a asar, mientras los preparaba puso verduras al vapor y luego preparó puré de papa procesado, ella sacó de la parrilla los filetes y los puso en un platón, en ese momento tocaron el timbre y le fue a abrir a su novio.

Albert se acercó al platón cerró sus ojos para dar agradecer, «Gracias Dios mío por estos alimentos» agarró uno de los filetes y se puso a devorarlo.

-Hola amor, creo que esta noche me tendré que quedar contigo, hay demasiado frio para que regrese a mi departamento -, dijo Terry.

-Ya están listos los filetes, falta el puré de papa -, comentó Candy entusiasmada.

Fueron a la cocina y Terry desorbitó los ojos al ver al gato en la mesa.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste a ese animal?

\- ¡Flofy! ¡sí tenías hambre! que bueno que te decidiste a comer. Lo siento Terry, te haré un sándwich. ¿No es hermoso? Me lo encontré en la calle, no podía dejarlo morir de frío -, expresó Candy al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Albert y le daba besos en la cabeza.

Terry se molestó y le dijo: Pudiste alejarlo de su casa, sus dueños han de estar preocupados, está gordo, de seguro tiene quien vea por él.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero es tan cariñoso, he decidido quedarme con él, además necesito compañía.

«Tanto trabajo que me costó deshacerme del otro gato y ahora aparece este, después Candy atiende más a sus mascotas que a mí» pensó Terry.

Albert se sintió satisfecho después de comerse todo aquel filete, Candy se sirvió y le hizo a Terry su sándwich.

\- ¿Quieres tomar café o té? – le preguntó Candy.

-Ninguna de las dos opciones, prefiero que me hagas chocolate caliente y le agregues malvavisco.

Albert se puso a limpiarse las garritas con la lengua, estaba arriba de la mesa. Mientras Candy preparaba el chocolate, Terry lo empujó para que se bajara, Albert maulló del dolor (era para alarmar a Candy, en realidad no le dolió, pero le gustaba ser dramático).

-Terry ¿Qué le hiciste a flofy?

-Nada, sólo lo bajé de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo lo habrás hecho que hasta lo hiciste llorar? ¡Eres un salvaje! - le recriminó Candy.

Candy se agachó y cargó a Albert, le acarició la cabeza y lo besó. - ¡Eres tan lindo! De seguro si fueras humano serías un rompecorazones.

Terry para acaparar la atención de su novia le preguntó: ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

-Fue dramático, hoy llegó la familia de mi paciente, todos se pusieron a discutir en la habitación sobre su destino, al parecer los Legan quieren que lo desconecten, ya ves que lleva un mes en estado vegetativo, pero la señora Andrew se opuso, dijo que mientras que su corazón latiera tenía esperanza, y prometió que mientras pudiera lo mantendría con vida.

\- ¿Y te sigue pareciendo guapo?

Terry ¿Acaso nunca olvidarás ese comentario?

-Candy me comparaste con él, dijiste que mientras lo aseabas su miembro descomunal se irguió, un comentario así no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Albert lo escuchó y miró la reacción de Candy a quién su rostro se le tornó carmesí por la pena.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, quiero que me acompañes a comprar el árbol de Navidad.

\- ¡Candy por favor! ¿Para que vas a adornar? La navidad es una fiesta pagana, Jesucristo ni nació en invierno.

-Pues si celebramos nuestros cumpleaños y otras fechas ¿Por qué no habríamos de celebrar al Rey de Reyes y Señor de Señores? Quien se hizo hombre por nuestra salvación. ¡No seas el grinch! Si no quieres que compre árbol pues entonces pondré una palmera y la adornaré.

\- ¡Eres tan intensa! ¡Está bien, terminando la cena nos iremos a comprar el mugre árbol!

-¡Ya no quiero que me acompañes! Yo iré sola, en realidad no sé por qué somos novios si no tenemos nada en común.

-No vamos a terminar, no quiero pasarme estas fiestas sin novia, tengo que llevar a alguien a mí casa para presentársela a mi mamá.

En la mansión Andrew, Stear revisaba su invento «¿En que falló? Se llenó de humo toda la habitación, el gato se desintegró y mi tío quedó en estado vegetativo»

 **Hola chicas este es mi micro fic navideño, serán pocos capítulos TERMINARÁ antes del 24 de diciembre así que la espera no será tan larga por cada actualización, quiero terminar un fic de los viejos antes que termine el año, tengo tres opciones que someto a votación de las lectoras: Callé por amor, Yo Loco Loco y ella loquita o los consuegros. Les saludo y espero su apoyo con este fic. Es un reto navideño del grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy**


	2. Chapter 2

Albert se preocupó al saber que los Legan trataban de convencer a la señora Elroy para que lo desconectaran. «Debo de contactar a Stear para decirle que estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de este gato, estoy seguro que él puede revertir todo, además ahora sé que Candy se impresionó con mi… siendo un minino no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella, pero es agradable estar todo el tiempo a su lado, de seguro mañana que salga a su trabajo me dejará solo»

Albert estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Candy lo llamaba con insistencia, tenía un juguete en su mano que consistía en una vara de plástico con un hilo de elástico y un pescadito en la punta, sintió un golpecito y vio que Candy quería que atrapara el pescadito «¿Qué quiere que haga? Ah ya sé, Candy, tengo el estómago lleno por ahora no quiero jugar» —La miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

—Candy, quiero que cumplas tu promesa, me dijiste que practicaríamos el sexo oral, ya que no quieres penetración creo que es una buena opción para explorar nuestra sexualidad como pareja—, le dijo Terry con una mirada de deseo.

— Terry, estoy cansada, es mejor que lo dejemos para el fin de semana.

— ¿Cansada? Pero para jugar con ese gato haragán no estás cansada, es mejor que vengas conmigo en la cama.

— No hemos terminado de comer —, replicó Candy

—Tienes razón te falta el postre —, dijo Terry bajándose la cremallera del pantalón y dejándola ver lo que se perdería.

— ¡Está bien! Déjame terminar mi cena, lavaré los trastes y luego de eso podemos intentarlo.

Albert con tal de distraerla se puso a jugar con el pescadito y Candy se entusiasmó.

— ¡Míralo Terry! Ya le dieron ganas de jugar

— Candy, deja a ese gato y termina de comer, ya estoy ansioso de sentir tus labios en mí.

«No sé en que momento se me ocurrió hacer esa promesa» pensó Candy.

Fueron a la mesa a terminar de alimentarse, Albert sin ninguna educación se subió casi le tira el sándwich a Terry, este molesto lo quiso bajar, pero Candy se lo impidió —, déjalo aquí, recuerda que es mi gato.

—¡Lo vas a mal acostumbrar! Debes enseñarle modales.

Albert hizo como que jugaba con la salsa Tabasco y a Candy se le antojó.

—¿Quieres que le eche salsa a mi comida? Está bien seguiré tu sugerencia.

Candy le estaba agregando salsa a su pechuga y Albert le empujó la mano con su garrita haciendo que vertiera un poco más.

—¿Ya ves? ¡Es un gato grosero! Ahora no podrás comértelo porque te vas a enchilar—, la regañó Terry.

—Así me lo comeré.

Candy se lo comió, aunque estaba picoso se aguantó (para no escucharle decir a Terry te lo dije) tomó mucho té para quitarse lo enchilada.

—Me asearé un poco para el acto — le avisó Terry.

Por fin Terry la esperaba desnudo en la cama, Candy se tardó porque Albert hizo payasadas con el fin de entretenerla, se puso a ver su reflejo en el refrigerador como si le impresionara descubrir que era él, se paró en dos patas y se tocaba el rostro con la garrita.

—Estás viendo lo bonito que eres ¿Verdad? Vas a ver que todas las gatas del vecindario se rendirán a tus pies —le dijo Candy.

—Amor ¡Te estoy esperando! ¿Qué tanto haces?

—Es que Flofy acaba de ver su reflejo en el refri y hace unas poses chistosas, porque cree que es un gato intruso.

—Ahora sabes hasta lo que piensa el gato, es mejor que vengas Candy.

Candy fue hacia Terry desorbitó los ojos cuándo lo vio en paños menores.

Albert entró con ella en la habitación y se subió en la cama corriendo.

—Saca a ese gato pulgoso de la habitación.

—Dudo que tenga pulgas, el invierno las ha de congelar.

Terry se puso de pie y fue hacia Candy para besarla, ella se sentía incómoda de que Albert los observara.

—Flofy nos mira.

—No importa, agáchate y mételo en tu boca.

—¡No Candy no lo hagas! —Maullaba Albert con una voz ronca.

—¡Ese gato me desconcentra! Lo sacaré —, dijo Terry.

Albert trató de liberarse del agarre de Terry, pero no pudo, este cerró la puerta impidiendo que Albert volviera a entrar a la habitación.

—¿En que estábamos? ¡Así! En que me lo chuparías.

Candy no se había lavado los dientes y le obedeció a Terry, empezó a chupar, de pronto escuchó un grito de dolor, mejor dicho, de ardor, todavía tenía rastros del chile habanero que contenía la salsa Tabasco.

—¡Me arde Candy!

Albert escuchó el alboroto y se sintió satisfecho, Candy salió a buscar miel para contrarrestar el efecto del chile sobre el miembro de Terry.

Esa noche Terry se molestó y se fue del departamento.

—Bueno nos quedamos solos, al parecer Terry se enfadó porque le enchilé el pene—, dijo Candy alzando los hombros como si no le importara.

Candy agarró a Albert y lo llevó a la cama, se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a dormir.

Albert recordó la primera vez que vio a Candy, fue cuando llevó a Flofy 1 al veterinario.

 **Retrospeccción**

Se le escapó porque lo quisieron vacunar contra la rabia.

—Yo lo bajaré Señorita —, se ofreció Albert.

—No se moleste, yo sé trepar árboles —, le contestó Candy.

—Aún así, el gato está asustado y puede arañarla, ¡Ya sé! le aventaré esta botella de agua para espantarlo, de seguro se bajará a sus brazos.

Albert se preparó para tirar la botella, usaría su técnica para aventar una pelota de beisbol, la impulsó tan fuerte que le pegó al gato en la cabeza y este se desmayó, por poco y se cae estrellándose contra el suelo, pero Albert en un movimiento rápido impidió la caída.

 **Hola chicas les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic, me gustaría saber sus impresiones.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Lo mató! Ha matado a mi gato—, gritó Candy asustada.

—Le aseguro que no, todavía está respirando, es mejor que aprovechemos que está desmayado para que el veterinario le ponga todas sus vacunas. Me siento tan avergonzado con usted que yo pagaré lo que se gaste con… ¿Cómo se llama su gato? —, Albert quería tranquilizarla de alguna forma.

—Flofy —, respondió Candy

—¿Flofy? Como le dije pagaré la cuenta del veterinario.

Entraron a la clínica, Albert sostuvo a Flofy mientras lo inyectaban, también lo desparasitaron.

—Quisiera compensarla de otra manera por casi matar a Flofy, ya sé, puedo llevarla a su casa.

—No es necesario, con que haya pagado la consulta es más que suficiente, además el veterinario me garantizó que flofy se recuperará.

—Insisto.

—Está bien, se ve usted confiable, pero le advierto que tengo gas pimienta en mi bolso por si se atreve a secuestrarme y tomé clases de defensa personal con el mejor maestro de artes marciales.

—Señorita… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Candy.

—Mi nombre es Albert y ha sido gato conocerla, que diga, grato, aunque sea en esta penosa situación. Candy quiero hacerle una observación, jamás le diga a un desconocido que tiene como defenderse de él porque le está avisando y el tomará sus precauciones.

—Tiene razón ¿acaso no le parecí amenazadora?

—No al contrario, usted me parece una mujer dulce y hermosa.

Albert le abrió la puerta de su mercedes benz para que ella lo abordara y puso a Flofy en el asiento de atrás, el gato estaba en su caja de plástico en que lo transportaba su dueña. En el camino sus intestinos le jugaron una mala pasada a ella, pues hicieron un ruido alertando a Albert que su hermosa acompañante tenía hambre. Candy para disimular que de ella provenía aquel vergonzoso sonido comentó —, Este flofy ya tiene hambre, cuándo lleguemos al departamento le daré su alimento.

Albert sonrió y para pasar más tiempo con ella le dijo—Hablando de comida ¿No le gustaría almorzar? Por aquí hay un Italiannis.

—No, ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros, por otra parte, no creo que me dejen entrar con flofy.

—El está en su cajita, lo podemos dejar en la recepción. Anímese así podrá achechar a su gato todo lo que resta de la tarde.

—Me ha convencido, vamos —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Albert se estacionó y entraron al restaurante, esa tarde el se enamoró de Candy.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

—¿En qué estás pensando Flofy?

Albert se acercó a Candy y con sus garritas le masajeó la barriga. Ella mientras lo acariciaba por todo su pelaje hasta llegar a la cola, el se entusiasmó tanto que le pasó la lengua, a ella le desagradó el contacto.

—¡No Flofy! No me gusta sentir tu lengua rasposa.

«Si tuviera mi cuerpo de humano, te aseguro que no te quejarías de mi lengua» pensó Albert, después de eso puso su naricita fría en la mejilla de ella.

—Sabes Flofy, tus ojos me recuerdan mucho a Albert.

Albert se puso atento a lo que diría.

—Te platicaré quien es Albert, es un paciente que me gusta mucho. El quedó en estado vegetativo por un accidente en un laboratorio, lo conocí cuando llevé a flofy 1 al veterinario, se portó excelente con nosotros, durante el almuerzo en el restaurante italiano me dijo que también tenía un gato. El día del accidente habíamos quedado de acuerdo en juntar a nuestros mininos, el no llegó a la cita, pensé que me dejó plantada, esa noche me tocó guardia y fue cuando vi que lo llevaban inconsciente, al parecer su sobrino estaba experimentando con su gato y el quiso impedirlo; en el momento que se acercó para liberarlo fue la explosión, al pobre gato no lo encontraron por lo que se deduce que se desintegró. Lo que te platico me lo contó su sobrino Stear, el pobre tiene tantos remordimientos que llega a visitarlo todos los días al hospital.

«Pobre Stear, iré al hospital para que vea que estoy vivo, ¿pero a quien se le ocurre querer demostrarle al mundo que tenemos alma? Es obvio que la tenemos, el pensó capturar el alma del gato, pero no se puso a pensar que sacándole el alma a un ser vivo ese ser moriría, como el gato no tiene alma pues no hay nada que sostenga mi cuerpo y es por eso que estoy como muerto, sino me estaría comportando como un gato, suena loco, bueno algo bueno está saliendo de esto, ahora sé que no le soy indiferente a Candy» meditaba Albert.

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, no lo hice más largo porque no sé si lo están leyendo. Saludos. Bueno quizás lo termine hasta el próximo año. Ciao.**

 **p.d Para Jacky Andrew, después de la hija del ministro te actualizaré la que pediste primero Dios, jejej y eso por la constancia que tienes, saludos .**


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ruidos en la cocina, era sábado y ella se levantaba hasta muy tarde, Terry se acordó que tendría la fiesta navideña anual con sus compañeros del teatro y no deseaba ir solo, él tenía un carácter difícil por lo que ninguna novia permanecía a su lado, era atractivo pero nadie podía aguantar su mal humor, con Candy llevaba dos meses porque sólo se veían los fines de semana y no convivían diariamente, cuando le hablaba al celular siempre terminaban discutiendo.

̶ ¿Qué haces aquí? Anoche te fuiste molesto, ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento? ̶ lo cuestionó Candy con la ceja arqueada.

̶ Me tratas como si fuese un perfecto desconocido, reflexioné y me di cuenta de que no tuve razón en molestarme; quise compensarte trayéndote el desayuno, compré ensalada y café para ti, para mí traje una hamburguesa, el portero sabe que soy tu novio, no fue difícil convencerlo para que me abriera la puerta.

̶ Muy amable de tu parte, pero los sábados siempre desayuno huevos estrellados y hot cakes.

̶ Vas a engordar así, ¿representarás a Santa Claus en el hospital o que? también vine porque iremos a comprar tu vestido para la fiesta del teatro.

̶ No me han pagado mi aguinaldo.

̶ Yo te prestaré, además podrás usar el mismo para la cena navideña del hospital, velo como una inversión.

Albert vio la mochila de Terry en el piso ̶ , «Interesante, quiero saber ¿que pasaría si le orino sus pertenencias?» pensó el adorable gato. Se acomodó, levantó la colita y aventó el chorrito de pipí hacia aquella llamativa bolsa «Listo, misión cumplida, ahora veremos cómo se transforma en el increíble Hulk».

̶ Aprovechando que te harás tu desayuno, hazme un jugo de naranja para que tome con mi hamburguesa, vi que tienes una bolsa de naranjas en el refrigerador.

Candy blanqueó los ojos y se puso a cocinar, Terry sabía que tardaría en preparar los alimentos así que fue por su mochila para sacar su libreto y memorizar los diálogos de su próximo personaje, la sostuvo y sintió el hedor a orín, sus manos quedaron impregnadas y mojadas por aquel apestoso líquido ̶ , ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Candy ese malvado animal se orinó en mi mochila!

Terry agarró a Albert por las patas traseras y se limpió las manos en su pelaje, este gritó, Candy fue a auxiliarlo ̶ , suelta a flofy, el pobre tiene razón, no le he puesto su arenero.

Terry lo soltó para que cayera de cabeza, pero por sus rápidos reflejos no se hizo daño. El actor tuvo intenciones de decirle que se decidiera por alguno de ellos, que los dos no podían estar en el mismo lugar o se iba el gato o él, pero reflexionó y sabía que Candy sin pensarlo dos veces elegiría al felino.

Terry fue al baño para lavarse las manos, por más que se echaba agua y jabón no podía quitarse aquel mal olor, Candy quiso consolar a Albert, pero se dio cuenta que apestaba ̶ , lo siento Flofy, no podré cargarte hasta que te bañes.

Albert estaba molesto «Condenado actor de pacotilla me ensuciaste, esto no se quedará así, te declaro la guerra»

Candy se lavó bien las manos y siguió preparando el desayuno, Terry fue a la cocina, se sentó en el antecomedor, miraba al gato como psicópata.

Candy hizo el jugo de naranja, el café que le llevó Terry se enfrió, acto seguido lo calentó, la rubia se sentó frente a él, reinó el silencio, el joven no quería ni hablar de lo enfurecido que estaba.

̶ Después de desayunar lavaré los trastes, luego bañaré a flofy, por último, me alistaré para ir de compras ̶ , habló Candy para sacarlo de su letargo.

̶ Pero báñalo con agua fría para que se le quite lo cochino.

̶ Ya perdónalo, si hago eso capaz y le dé pulmonía.

̶ Candy, si te pones a bañar al gato no saldremos de aquí hoy, déjalo que se aseé solito, para eso tiene la lengua rasposa.

̶ Está tan lanudo que se le dificulta, el pobre se llevaría todo el día.

̶ ¡En algo que trabaje el holgazán!

Candy respiró profundo y continuaron con su desayuno. Después de lavar los trastes se dirigió a su habitación, Albert la siguió. Ella buscó su ropa y fue a ducharse ̶ , flofy te caerá agua si entras aquí.

«No importa mamacita, de aquí no me sacas, quiero ver tu desnudez» pensó Albert.

Mientras Candy abría la llave de la regadera él se acomodó para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas en el inodoro, Candy se sorprendió al verlo que dejaba sus heces en la taza, él con su garrita bajó la palanca.

̶ Si estás tan bien educado ¿Por qué haces tantas travesuras? O ¿es que acaso te cae mal mi novio?

Albert pensó «mejor entraré a la regadera con ella, ni loco me limpiaré el ano con la lengua»

Albert se metió a la regadera y Candy le puso de su shampoo, de una vez lo bañó, Terry quiso entrar, pero la puerta tenía seguro, «No confía en mi todavía» pensó el enamorado.

«Parecemos una perfecta pareja de casados, nos estamos duchando juntos» pensaba Albert.

Terry agarró el trapo de la cocina para limpiar su mochila, si Candy lo viera de seguro lo reprendería.

Albert se sacudió el agua, Candy le abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a pasarse por la cortina de la sala a fin de secarse, Terry lo vio.

̶ ¿De que privilegio gozas gato inmundo? A ti si te permite que entres a bañarte con ella, ¡ya verás!

Terry agarró del cuello a Albert para impedir que emitiera un sonido, abrió la puerta y salió con él fuera del departamento, sus intenciones era sacarlo del edificio para que se congelara, así como estaba mojado sería más rápido.

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

En el momento que salió Terry con Albert escuchó que lo cuestionaron:

\- ¿Dónde vas con ese gato? - Le preguntó una hermosa rubia de ojos azules llamada Susana.

Él se sintió descubierto y respondió - Mi novia acaba de bañarlo y me pidió que lo llevara afuera del edificio para que se le seque el pelaje.

\- ¿Pero acaso no ha visto que hay nieve en la calle? ¡Es una salvaje! ¡Así se morirá el pobre por el frio! Mejor ven a mi departamento, afortunadamente tengo una secadora de cabello.

-Pero es que ella me dio instrucciones…

\- ¿Acaso le temes? Por favor piensa por ti mismo, ese animalito se puede congelar.

«Ese es mi objetivo» pensó Terry, pero al observar bien a Susana le agradó y entró al departamento.

-Espérame un momento, iré por la secadora de cabello.

Terry todavía tenía por el cuello a Albert. Vio que Susana ya había adornado su casa con un árbol navideño y otros ornamentos.

Ella salió con la secadora, la conectó y la encendió.

-Tráelo acá.

\- ¿No será más rápido con una secadora de ropa? – preguntó Terry.

-¿Cómo crees? Con eso lo mataría.

Terry le llevó a Albert y este no lograba recuperarse por el agarrón del cuello.

-Sabes cómo tranquilizarlo, por lo general a los gatos se les agarra por la nuca para inmovilizarlos.

-Lo sé, este es el segundo gato que adopta mi novia.

\- ¿Y al primero que le pasó?

-La verdad lo ignoro, ella sólo me platicó que lo encontró muerto en la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Que terrible! De seguro lo mató con su descuido, yo tengo una gata de angora precisamente le ando buscando novio, ¿Me prestarías al gato unos días? Me dedico a vender a los gatitos, así es como sobrevivo cuando no logro conseguir ningún papel protagónico.

\- ¿Eres actriz?

-Si, de telenovelas, te confesaré que era novia del productor, pero me cansé de estar con ese hombre horrendo y mejor terminé con él.

-Yo también soy actor.

-Lo sé eres Terry Graham, te reconocí enseguida.

Albert se despertó «ojalá se enamore de ella y que me deje a Candy en paz»

-Susana empezó a secarle el pelo a Albert.

\- ¿Y este gato de que raza es? ¿Crees que puedas vender a sus cachorros? – le preguntó Terry.

-Es una mezcla entre gato siamés y de angora, no es genuino, pero con mi gata se mejorará la raza.

«Corriente tenía que ser la cochinada esta» pensó Terry.

Por fin terminó Susana de secarlo -Iré por mi gata para que la enamore el semental.

Susana fue a su habitación por ella y la dejó frente a Albert, flofy no se acercó ni para olerla, a él lo que le llamó la atención fue el árbol de navidad y se dirigió a él corriendo.

\- ¿A dónde vas alimaña? – gritó Terry.

Albert empezaba a tener más comportamiento involuntario de gato, se trepó en el árbol y lo tiró, algunas esferas se cayeron dejando un perfecto desastre, flofy se puso a correr como loco se le enredó en las patitas una guía de luces por lo que tiró otras cosas.

Terry se tapó los ojos con las manos- Te ayudaré a componer el árbol, le diré a mi novia el contratiempo, iba a salir con ella a comprarle ropa, pero me quedaré arreglando este tiradero.

Terry se puso a perseguir a flofy por todo el departamento, pero él le huía.

-Déjalo aquí y ve a explicarle a tu novia lo que pasó, de aquí no te podrás ir hasta que me ayudes a limpiar todo lo que hizo el gato.

Terry respiró profundo, Candy estaba enloquecida porque no hallaba a flofy.

Tocaron la puerta y ella abrió.

-Terry no encuentro a flofy.

-Está en el departamento de la vecina.

\- ¿Qué hace allá?

-Vino a pedirte una taza de azúcar, vio a tu gato y me lo pidió para que sea el semental de su gata.

\- ¿Semental? Flofy no puede ser semental.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando lo bañé vi que está castrado, sólo tiene las bolsitas, pero están vacías.

«Pobre gato lo desbolizaron (palabra inventada), quiere decir que no sirve para nada, que bueno, así no se va a reproducir»

-Ven a ver lo que hizo en el departamento de tu vecina, tendré que ayudarla a acomodar porque hizo un verdadero desastre.

-No quiero que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden con Flofy, a nada lo tenías que llevar con la vecina, iré por él.

-Que bueno, ahí le explicas que no tiene bolas el minino.

Susana abrió la puerta, se escanearon con la mirada las rubias, ambas reconocieron que su adversaria era hermosa. Candy le explicó a Susana que flofy estaba castrado, Albert lo escuchó todo y se sintió triste le llegaron a su mente pensamientos negativos «¿Será que cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo no podré tener hijos? ¿No me habrá afectado estar temporalmente atrapado en este gato?»

Candy dejó a Terry en el departamento de Susana y se llevó a Flofy.

-Te pondré un collar y una cadena, iré a sacarte tu identificación, te pondremos tus vacunas y luego te compraré ropita ¡Te verás adorable!

Mientras en el hospital a Albert le harían un procedimiento, le sacarían semen a fin de congelarlo para que no se quedara sin descendencia el patriarca del clan Andrew, la señora Elroy había decidido buscar una madre sustituta para inseminarla con la semilla de su sobrino, por fin los Legan la convencieron de desconectarlo.

 **Bueno iré rápido para terminarlo de una vez, saludos. Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pasó la máquina quitadora de nieve por la calle, y algunos con palas especiales la quitaron de las banquetas así que Candy se animó a salir sin la compañía de Terry, vistió a Albert con un trajecito especial de Garfield que le quedó un poco apretado y le puso unos zapatitos, alistó la carriola donde paseaba a su gato anterior y se encaminó a la veterinaria.

Albert se puso un poco nervioso porque algunos perros se acercaban a Candy, olfateaban la carriola y enseguida ladraban. Candy le sacó su plaquita de identificación a Flofy 2, así decía aquel pedazo de metal con su dirección. Lo llevó a la veterinaria, lo dejaron como colador al ponerle tres vacunas y vitaminas. De pronto sonó el celular de la joven…

-Buenas tardes, habla Candice.

Al otro lado de la línea el doctor Michael le dijo: Señorita White, solicito su presencia en el hospital.

-Pero es mi día libre.

-¿Es soltera o no? Que yo sepa no tiene hijos.

-Pero tengo un novio y un gato -replicó enojada.

-Señorita Candice, se trata de su paciente el señor William Albert Andrew, alguien me platicó que usted es la que mejor lo atiende, necesitamos su apoyo, le canjearemos este día por la guardia ya sea del 24 o del 31 en la noche, aparte de eso se le pagará el triple.

-Lo que sucede, es que traje a mi gato a la veterinaria.

-Me dicen que ha sido localizada por el gps de su celular, un auto la recogerá en unos 10 minutos y la traerán al hospital, daré indicaciones que lleven en que trasladar a su gato así como alimento para que esté tranquilo micifuz.

-Se llama Flofy.

-Flofy, micifuz, lo que sea, el personal de la familia Andrew tiene gafetes y el auto tiene un emblema, será fácil reconocerlos.

En el departamento de Susana, en lugar de recoger aquel tiradero se pusieron a ver novelas ambos criticaban la nefasta actuación de sus compañeros actores a su parecer.

-Terrence ¿Qué se antoja comida china o cantonesa? – le preguntó Susana con el celular en la mano.

-Comida china, aunque ha de ser lo mismo, ¿Será que no nos haga mal? hemos comido mucha botana.

-Y lo que falta…- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Llegó el fastuoso auto, Albert se puso contento, pensó que Dios le estaba facilitando todo para encontrarse con Stear, ahí mismo en la veterinaria adquirieron una caja para trasladarlo y alimento. Pusieron la carriola en la cajuela y llevaron a Candy escoltada al hospital.

Al primero de la familia que vio la joven al entrar en la sala de espera, fue a Stear. El se fijó en el gato que llevaba en la caja pero no le puso importancia porque estaba preocupado de lo que querían hacerle a Albert y deseaba ganar tiempo, le habló de Candy a la señora Elroy para distraerla un poco, de él fue la idea que congelaran el semen de Albert.

-Señorita White, venga a lavarse para que nos apoye -dijo el doctor Michael.

Ella siguió al doctor con el gato, la señora Elroy dijo: Stear, sostenle ese animal a la señorita White.

-Candice, yo le cuidaré a su gato. -se ofreció Stear.

Albert empezó a maullar según estaba hablando con su sobrino, Candy se preocupó le pareció que estaba asustado.

-Stear, soy yo ¿No me reconoces? -maullaba Albert.

-Señorita White, le pondremos un sedante a su gato- dijo el doctor Michael.

-No, porque acaba de comer, no se vaya a vomitar y se ahogue.

-Está bien, trate de calmarlo, nos está poniendo nerviosos a todos.

-Me lavaré, pero quiero entrar con el gato a ver al paciente- puso de condición Candy.

-Está bien, pero otra persona sostendrá la caja.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? No he llevado ninguna especialidad.

-Será algo sencillo, usted lo único que hará será masturbar al paciente.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco sus comentarios siempre es un placer leerles.**

.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Masturbarlo? ¿Acaso está bromeando? —preguntó Candy con los ojos desorbitados.

—Candice, soy especialista en reproducción asistida ¿Qué esperaba que iba a pedirle? Es obvio que usted no puede hacer el lavamiento del semen, por eso, lo único que hará será sacárselo —, el médico se acercó a Candy y le susurró —, este es el hombre de los huevos de oro, así literal te lo digo, por congelar esta leche me darán medio millón de dólares, te daré un bono, pero requiere de mucha confidencialidad, me hicieron la petición especial de que tú lo hicieras, aquel joven te recomendó. —, dijo señalándole a Stear.

«El doctor Michael es vulgar, decepcionante, tanta educación para tener ese vocabulario» pensó Candy —Pero ¿por qué yo? —preguntó con incredulidad Candy.

—Lo ignoro.

—Lo que pasa es que yo nunca he…

—No me digas que no has estado con ningún hombre en la intimidad porque no te lo creeré. Eres enfermera, estoy seguro que no es el único pene que has visto.

—Yo me ofrecí a cuidar al paciente porque lo conocí unas semanas antes que ingresara al hospital, estaba en el área pediátrica, sólo he lavado colitas infantiles, confieso que si me ha tocado asear al señor Andrew, pero esto que me pide va más allá…

—Es sólo trabajo, tienes que ser fría.

Stear y la señora Elroy se inquietaron por verlos hablar en voz baja.

—¿Hay algún problema? —cuestionó la señora Elroy.

—No Señora Andrew, sólo estoy dándole indicaciones a la enfermera —, respondió el doctor Michael.

Candy se lavó, se puso el uniforme y unos guantes de látex, el médico le indicó el camino, la señora Elroy y Stear estaban en la habitación, ella se acercó a Albert y se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de los Andrew.

«¿Qué me harán? No me digan que ya me van a desconectar» pensó Albert y empezó a maullar fuerte.

Stear se acercó a el y le dijo: Guarda silencio gatito, solo le sacaran el semen a mi tío.

Flofy miró a Candy —, Oh Stear, te acordaste que ella me agrada —. Dijo maullando

 **Retrospección**

Albert, Stear y Archie estaban en la acera de enfrente del edificio de Candy.

—Ahí está chicos, mírenla ¿Acaso no les parece una hermosa ninfa? —expresó Albert.

—Si, es linda ¿Pero no dices que tiene novio? —preguntó Archie.

—Si, pero es un gay que no ha salido del closet, ¿pueden creer? ¡Es actor y se maquilla! Lo seguí un día y lo vi entrando a una tienda de maquillaje, por cierto, se gastó 500 dólares solo en cosméticos.

Tío por favor, si es actor vive de su rostro y es obvio que se lo cuida — replicó Archie.

A ti que te digo, si tú estás igual.

Yo no me maquillo.

No, pero vives pendiente de las revistas de moda.

Hay que estar siempre a la vanguardia, ustedes nunca lo entenderán —, dijo Archie cruzando los brazos, enfadado.

Como ya me convertí en el amigo de Candy, le diré que vaya a nadar con su novio, ahí verá su verdadero rostro porque el maquillaje se le caerá con el agua, con esto les digo todo, hasta Gollum del señor de los anillos está mejor que él.

—Tío, esto ya me parece enfermo, eso de que hayas seguido a su novio, creo que has llegado al límite.

—Es que quise comprender ¿Por qué Candy se enamoró de él? Lo he estudiado y he llegado a la conclusión que Candy del que se enamoró fue del personaje que interpretó en el teatro —, explicó Albert.

—Tío yo te apoyo, esa chica es muy linda y debes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para quitársela a ese actor cara de plasta de maquillaje —, le dijo Stear.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Archie.

—Pues lo primero que haré será ir al refugio de animales y adoptar un gato, le dije a Candy que yo también tengo uno.

—Tío, te vas a ir al infierno por decir tantas mentiras —le advirtió Archie.

 **Fin de la retrospección.**

Candy no se atrevía a tocarlo.

—¿Qué pasa señorita? ¿No se siente capacitada para este trabajo? ¿No es usted profesional? —preguntó la señora Elroy.

—Es que…

—Tía, es mejor que nos salgamos de la habitación quizás la enfermera se cohíbe con nuestra presencia, además no creo que a mi tío le agrade la idea cuando despierte y se entere de que vimos cómo le extraían su…

—Ya te entendí, está bien, vamos afuera quisiera que de verdad se despertara mi niño.

Stear dejó la caja de flofy cerca del ventanal.

—Doctor Michael, nosotros les esperaremos afuera de la habitación —, le avisó Stear.

—Mientras la enfermera hace lo suyo, les explicaré por qué es necesario que tomemos varias muestras.

Candy, el cuerpo de Albert y Flofy estaban solos en la habitación. Ella le retiró la sábana, le alzó la bata.

«¡Vamos amiguito, tú puedes, impresiónala!» pensó Albert.

Candy con la mano temblorosa agarró aquel miembro, estaba flácido, ella empezó a abrirlo y a cerrarlo rítmicamente y nada que se levantaba.

«¡Por favor no me falles! Debes despertar, ella debe ver lo que tiene en sus manos, ya sé, debo ver algo estimulante, le veré los senos a Candy y quizás reaccione mi pene, los hombres somos muy visuales»

Candy se cansó un poco, se sentó derrotada en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama —, esto debió hacerlo una experta, yo todavía iba a experimentar en lo sexual con Terry —, dijo Candy en voz alta.

«¿Eres virgen? ¡Necesito regresar a mi cuerpo! ¿cómo podré comunicarme con Stear? El no entiende ni jota de lo que maúllo, debe ser algo que le llame la atención ¡Ya sé clave morse!»

—¡Un pene flácido no me derrotará! ¡Tengo que hacer que te pares! —dijo Candy decidida.

Le puso llave a la puerta, se acercó para que el sintiera su perfume, Flofy estaba observando todo.

«Caray, Candy es muy sensual si con eso no se pone erguido me cortaré el pene»

Candy se acostó a su lado y siguió estimulándolo hasta que por inercia se irguió.

«Ahora, solo tengo que hacer que eyacule…» pensó Candy

Stear meditaba « Ese día iba a usar un ratón, pero Neal llegó con el gato de mi tío, me dijo que la cita que tenía con Candy se canceló y que llevaría a sacrificar al minino porque ya no le servía para nada, ¿Por qué fui tan tonto de creerle? fue cuando puse al gato en la cámara, pero no me di cuenta que cambió la configuración, le pusieron la potencia máxima, era obvio que explotaría, cuando apreté el botón mi tío entró de pronto, gritó ¡El gato no! Se acercó y… ahora son los Legan los que le insisten a mi tía que lo desconecten, tengo poco tiempo, convenceré a esa chica que sea la receptora del semen de mi tío, con eso ganaré tiempo porque no creo que quede embarazada en seguida, tendrán que hacer un segundo intento.

 **Chicas, lindo fin de semana, les agradezco sus comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

Candy sintió que se acaloraba, era una experiencia muy erótica, aunque el cuerpo de aquel hombre estaba adormecido, ella sintió que su intimidad se humedecía, miró los labios de Albert le parecieron tentadores para besarlos.

«No puedo ser fría y verlo solo como trabajo, desde que lo conocí me pareció atractivo, ¡oh Albert quiero probar tu boca!» -Ella se le encimó con mucho cuidado de no tropezar las mangueras que tenía conectadas, lo besó, Candy se concentró tanto en ese mágico instante, que no vio que los signos vitales de su paciente se alteraron cuando fue el contacto. Después de unos minutos Candy salió de su ensueño y comenzó con su labor por la que fue requerida, frotó aquel descomunal falo ante la mirada curiosa de su gato, de manera extraña toda aquella escena provocó la esperada eyaculación, fueron borbotones de semen. De todas formas todo lo acumulado saldría naturalmente de un modo u otro, quizás sería por algún sueño húmedo.

Candy tomó el recipiente que le dieron, casi lo llenó.

Albert estaba extasiado como Flofy, se puso patitas arriba y empezó a juguetear.

Candy salió con el esperma con cara de victoria y se lo entregó al doctor delante de la señora Elroy y de Stear.

-Creo que he cumplido con la encomienda, es hora que me retire- expresó la rubia.

-Señorita White, requerimos de sus servicios dentro de tres días, con esta muestra no será suficiente, tendremos que repetir el proceso cada 3 días por tres veces más.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

La señora Elroy que era un poco desconfiada comentó-, a cada muestra quiero que le haga prueba de ADN, quiero estar segura que el semen que esta chica extrae es de mi sobrino y no de algún novio que tenga por aquí.

-Señora los resultados de ADN tardan algunos días en salir y son caras esas pruebas -, replicó el doctor Michael.

-Doctor ¿Tengo cara de que no podré pagar los servicios que le pido? Usted limítese a cumplir mis solicitudes o si tiene dudas que pagaré le puedo dar un anticipo.

-No Señora Elroy, discúlpeme sólo quería evitarle la espera y los gastos que a mí parecer son innecesarios.

-Por ahora me retiro, estoy cansada, mañana vendré de nuevo a ver a mi sobrino.

Stear aprovechó para decirle -, ¿Ya ves tía? Ahora puedes irte con tranquilidad porque sabes que mañana lo encontrarás aquí, cuando lo desconecten te irás y ya nunca lo verás con vida. Quizás luego los remordimientos no te dejarán vivir en paz.

\- ¿Tú crees que quiero hacer esto? - dijo Elroy con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas -, Yo deseo que suceda un milagro, pero el imaginar que está sufriendo.

-Tía, nosotros no somos Dios para decidir sobre la vida de mi tío, la eutanasia es asesinato, algunos piensan que es para que ya no sufra el ser amado, según que, por muerte digna, pero ¿Y si no era el momento?

\- ¡No comprendes que no soporto ver que siga sufriendo? - expresó con profundo dolor Elroy

-Tú eres la que no lo soporta, entonces pídele a Dios que tenga misericordia en llevárselo, pero no tomes tu la decisión. Mi Tío amaba la vida y no era de ningún modo cobarde, si Cristo padeció en la cruz por nosotros entonces debemos tomar su ejemplo.

La señora Elroy iba a reprocharle a Stear que por su causa Albert estaba en esa condición, pero Candy comentó- Bueno por el momento me despido, mi novio de seguro ya está inquieto por mi ausencia.

En el departamento de Susana empezaron con un juego demasiado peligroso, por cada vez que uno de ellos perdiera en el dominó se quitaría una prenda el perdedor, Terry ya estaba en bóxer a Susana todavía le quedaban tres piezas de ropa encima.

La señora Elroy se retiró, Candy fue por Flofy a la habitación de Albert, Stear la acompañó.

-Señorita Candy, tengo que confesarle algo -, le dijo Stear.

-Joven Stear, ahora me urge marcharme, todavía quiero pasar por donde venden arboles navideños para comprar uno.

-Le diré a mi chofer que la lleve adonde usted necesite ir, pero primero escúcheme tengo que pedirle un enorme favor.

Albert se puso hacer ruido con la garra de Flofy, era un sonido constante, Stear desvió su atención al gato, descifró que decía su nombre en clave morse.

-Señorita Candy ¿De donde sacó a ese gato? ¿Lo educó o le dio entrenamiento especial con algún fin en especial? – le cuestionó Stear

-No, en realidad es un gato callejero, lo acabo de adoptar. ¿Por qué me pregunta?

\- ¿Me lo prestaría unos días?

-No, usted mismo me contó lo que pasó en su laboratorio, no quiero que a mi Flofy le pase nada.

\- ¿Me dejaría solo con él unos instantes?

Candy lo miró con desconfianza

\- ¿A dónde me puedo escapar con él? Estamos en un segundo piso, sólo espere afuera. Revíseme no tengo nada en los bolsillos.

-Perdone Señor Alistair, pero creo que usted es un científico loco.

-Me tengo bien merecida su desconfianza, le aseguro que no le haré nada malo al gato.

-Está bien lo dejaré solo con flofy, pero nada más por 5 minutos.

-Que sean 10 minutos, le daré para que compre el árbol más frondoso y bonito.

-Está bien, confío en usted.

Candy se salió de la habitación Stear se acercó al gato.

\- ¿Oí bien gato? ¿dijiste mi nombre en código morse?

Flofy movió la cabeza que sí.

En el edificio unos jóvenes estaban desnudos frente a frente las risas cesaron, y sólo había en el ambiente deseo.


	9. Chapter 9

—Gato ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —, le preguntó Stear a flofy y este movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

«¡No puede ser! ¡me estoy volviendo loco! Estoy hablando con un gato» pensó Stear —lo observó bien y recordó que el felino con el cual experimentó era igual al que tenía enfrente —, ¿Tío William? —, preguntó.

Albert asintió

—¡Eres tú! ¡Intercambiaste de cuerpo con el gato! ¡Tú y Archie son los únicos que podrían comunicarse conmigo en código morse! nos lo enseñaste de pequeños por si algún día nos encontráramos en una situación adversa y necesitáramos comunicarnos! más que nada por los campamentos, nos dijiste que si caímos en algún pozo profundo y nos cansáramos de gritar o si sufríamos algún secuestro —, Stear abrió la jaula y lo abrazó.

Albert trataba de zafarse, la única persona en el mundo por la que quería ser abrazado era Candy.

—Tío, debo ver la forma de regresarte a tu cuerpo, entonces tu alma salió, yo pensé que el alma que capturaría sería la del gato. Ahora que lo pienso, pobre, ¡jamás volveré a experimentar con animales! Debo sacarte del hospital y llevarte a mi laboratorio junto con el gato. Pero necesito tiempo, tengo que calcular la potencia para que no explote de nuevo, en esa máquina trabajé más de un año, repararla me llevará…

Albert lo rasguñó en la mano del coraje, luego se le aventó, y su sobrino se cayó. «¿más de un año? No tengo tanto tiempo, los Legan quieren desconectarme»

Stear sólo escuchaba los maullidos del gato, Candy se inquietó al oír el alboroto y entró a la habitación, encontró a Stear tirado en el suelo y flofy encima de él dándole golpecitos, no sacó las uñas para no marcarle la cara.

—¡Flofy! Déjalo, ¿Qué le hizo a mi gato para que reaccionara así?

—Nada sólo estamos jugando, ¡es tan divertido! —, trató de calmarla Stear.

Albert tuvo que frotar su nariz en el rostro de Stear, Candy se sintió aliviada, le creyó al joven científico que estaba jugando. Se agachó para agarrar a Flofy y lo estrechó cerca de sus senos, Albert acomodó la cabeza en medio de ellos. Candy lo besó en la punta de nariz, Albert se emocionó tanto que se acercó a su cuello y la mordió (eso hacen los gatos cuando quieren aparearse con las gatas)

—¡Flofy me haces cosquillas! Ja,ja,ja deja de hacerlo.

Albert seguía buscando su cuello, la lamía y la mordía.

—No seas grosero flofy —, lo reprendía Candy.

—Quiere aparearse con usted.

—Ja,ja,ja no diga tonterías este gato está castrado.

—Tío, ¿Te dolió eso? —, preguntó Stear acercándose a él —, pobre minino te cortaron tus nueces.

—Yo no le hubiese hecho eso a Flofy 2, a mi otro gato, aunque se perdía por más dos días no lo mandé a castrar, creo que tienen derecho a reproducirse —, aclaró Candy.

—Señorita Candy, hablando de los derechos a reproducirse quiero hacerle una propuesta.

Candy prestó atención a lo que diría Stear.

—Quiero que usted sea la receptora del semen de mi tío, es decir que se deje inseminar artificialmente.

—Con esto compruebo que usted está loco —, lo acusó Candy

—No, escuche, usted le gustaba, mi tío me contó el día que la conoció: iba a ponerle las vacunas a su gato, fueron a la veterinaria y luego le invitó comida italiana, se enamoró de usted, es más, hasta sabe que es novia de un actor, la seguía y…

—Pero ese no es suficiente motivo para que yo tenga el hijo del señor Andrew, el traer un niño al mundo es una gran responsabilidad, debe ser engendrado por amor.

—Es por amor, él se enamoró de usted, estoy seguro de que a un hombre como el no puede serle indiferente.

—Es verdad que fue simpático conmigo y me llegó a gustar, pero… yo tengo novio.

—Pues termine con él, será muy bien remunerada, además necesitaremos que le de pecho al niño, todos los Andrew fuimos destetados hasta los dos años, por eso somos muy inteligentes.

—Modestia aparte ¿Verdad joven Alistair? No me debo involucrar con mis pacientes, no sería ético.

—Señorita Candy, mi tío es un hombre muy rico si usted tiene a su hijo él pequeño heredará todo.

—A mí no me importa el dinero ¿Acaso me ve cara de interesada?

—Por supuesto que no, pero veo en su cara bondad, no deje que la lámpara de los Andrew se apague, no deje que la semilla de los Andrew se pierda, mi tío es un Andrew genuino y usted sabe que quieren desconectarlo, necesito tiempo, si yo le contara…

—Dígame, además ya me hizo esta loca propuesta.

—Quiero que sea mi cómplice, necesito sacar a mi tío del hospital y llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que los Legan no logren su cometido.

—¿Usted quiere que yo lo ayude a secuestrar a su tío? No cabe duda de que está demente.

Mientras Susana y Terry se deban vuelta en el sofá, perdieron los estribos, estaban excitados.

—No debo hacerlo, quiero a mi novia.

—Yo no le diré que lo hicimos.

—¿De verdad no me engaña?

—Es sólo sexo, no hay sentimientos de por medio.

—En ese caso…

Terry acarició con delicadeza el clítoris de Susana para que se lubricara, aunque no hacía falta, ella estaba mojada, desde que lo vio en bóxer se excitó.

—Sin preámbulo, mételo ya —, le ordenó Susana.

Terry quería hacerlo con sutileza, pero ella se le montó, se acomodó y empezó a cabalgar en su pene erguido.

 **Hola Chicas por si acaso no subo otra actualización antes que termine el año 2018, Les deseo que Dios cuide de ustedes y de sus familiares, que las bendiga rica y abundantemente. Que puedan gozar de la paz que sólo Cristo puede dar.**

 **Las aprecio a cada una de ustedes que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Les recuerdo que las historias que saqué del fanfiction Luego llegó el amor y Tu complementas mi vida las subiré en el grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy en Facebook. Ya no puedo subirlas por aquí porque las vendí.**

 **No les digo adiós sino hasta luego, nos vemos el año que viene.**


	10. Chapter 10

—Oh si, ¡Que delicia! Sigue cabalgando —animaba Terry a Susana.

—Quiero esposarte ¿confías en mí?

—Claro que si baby.

El vio que ella tomó un collar que tenía en la mesita.

—¡Pensé que era para tu gato!

—Es para ti, serás mi cachorrito.

Le puso el collar en el cuello como a un perrito, y se le montó en la espalda, él fue gateando hacia donde lo guio Susana, Terry se subió a la cama.

Ella buscó en un cajón las esposas, lo sujetó al barandal de su cama.

—Vaya, parece que eres experta en bondage. ¿De dónde sacaste esas esposas? —le cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Tuve un novio que es policía.

Ella lo agarró del cabello y lo cacheteó, Terry se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me pegas? —le reclamó.

—¡Deja de lloriquear mariquita! Me estás desconcentrando, así me gusta, que estés sometido.

—Oye preciosa, todo iba bien hasta que me abofeteaste, así no me llevo. Mi mamá nunca se atrevió a pegarme mientras me educaba y ahora vienes tú y…

Susana fue a su closet y sacó un atuendo de piel sintética en color negro.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó a su víctima después de vestirse.

—Si, acepto que te ves linda, pero… ¿Qué vas hacer con esas pinzas?

—Te lo pondré en los pezones.

—¡Oye! eso ha de doler.

—Ese es el chiste mariquita

—¡no me digas mariquita! ¡Yo soy bien hombre! Suéltame y te lo demostraré.

—No estás en posición de pedir nada, te recuerdo que eres mi esclavo.

Susana fue hacia Terry y le dijo: Si te quejas, confirmaré mis sospechas de que eres mariquita.

Terry trató de no emitir ningún sonido, aunque sus ojos lo delataban pues le salían lágrimas y estaba sudando por resistir el dolor.

—¿Dónde vas a poner la tercer pinza? —le preguntó preocupado.

Susana se acercó a su falo.

—¡No! ¡Para Susana por favor!

Candy iba en el auto de los Andrew junto con Flofy, ya llevaban amarrado el árbol navideño encima del vehículo, llegaron al edificio donde habitaba, y, la ayudaron a subir el pino.

Ella le abrió a flofy la puerta de la caja de traslado de mascotas.

—Iré a buscar a Terry al departamento de la vecina, para ver si me ayuda a adornar el árbol, espérame aquí flofy.

Candy fue al departamento de Susana, se escuchaba que en el interior había música metalera, escuchaban a Marilyn Manson a altos decibeles. Tocó el timbre, Terry pensó que por fin lo rescatarían, Susana se quitó de encima de él y fue a atender a quien llamaba la puerta principal con insistencia.

—Vecina ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué desea? —le preguntó Susana a Candy.

Su rival la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Perdona mis fachas, pero estoy con mi novio, precisamente nos interrumpiste en el acto.

—Disculpa, pensé que Terry todavía estaba aquí.

—Él tiene rato que se fue. Es muy agradable tu novio.

—Pues ahí más o menos, te confieso que ¡tiene un carácter!

—Bueno, pero de seguro eso se compensa con sus atributos ¿o me equivoco? —al terminar de decir esa frase le guiñó el ojo.

Terry tenía una bola en la boca que le impedía gritar, por eso no pudo pedir auxilio.

—Bueno, te pido disculpas por interrumpir tu cita, es mejor que me retire, ya luego le hablaré a Terry.

Susana cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación, encontró a Terry con cara de angustia y le dijo: ¿En que estábamos?

Candy pensó mientras se dirigía a su departamento «¡Que tipa tan lunática! Vestida de esa forma, de seguro es sumisa»

Candy entró a su departamento y encontró a Albert trepado en el árbol.

 **Hola chicas, lindo fin de semana, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad he estado un poco desmotivada. Saludos. Y ahí quiero que me digan ¿Cuál fic quieren que actualice mañana sábado? Espero hayan pasado un día lindo ayer que fue catorce de febrero.**


	11. Chapter 11

—Flofy ¡No te vayas a orinar en mi árbol!

Albert pensó «Nuestro árbol, querida, todo sería perfecto si tuviera mi cuerpo, estoy viviendo con la mujer que amo».

—Vamos a adornar la casa, tú me ayudarás flofy.

Albert se bajó y fue hacia ella, se pasó entre sus piernas, Candy se agachó para sostenerlo en sus brazos y lo besó en el cachete —¡Que hermoso estás! Podría pasarme toda la noche besándote. Ahora te dejaré porque si no, no terminaré de adornar.

Candy fue a su pequeña bodega sacó esferas, luces y diversos ornamentos, una guía decorativa iba arrastrándose y Albert no pudo resistirse, la fue siguiendo como si la estuviese cazando (sus instintos felinos salían a flote), Candy lo vio y se rio, perdió tiempo porque se puso a jugar con él.

—¡Basta ya! Estoy embelesada contigo flofy, ¡eres encantador! Mi bola de pelos, te amo.

Candy abrió la caja de luces, buscó una pequeña escalera para poner la guía en forma descendente, Albert se imaginó con su cuerpo ayudándola. «Sería fácil para mi colocar esa guía de luces, no necesitaría la escalera, mi Candy es bajita» pensó el minino.

Después de luchar con las luces, sacó las esferas, Albert se acercó a ellas, su impulso fue jugar, pero luego pudo más su naturaleza humana, agarró una con su boca, Candy lo siguió con la mirada, se sorprendió cuando él la puso en el árbol.

—Flofly, eres inteligente, pudiste colocar la esfera, espero me ayudes a poner las demás en la parte de arriba.

Albert agarró una esfera, se trepó y la colocó en un lugar difícil para Candy, así puso varias, ella estaba encantada con él.

—Cuando terminemos con el árbol te recompensaré con un filete, te lo mereces.

«Gracias amor, la verdad no quiero esa asquerosa comida para gatos» pensó Albert.

—Quiero que me aconsejes flofy, el joven Stear quiere que me deje embarazar por inseminación artificial del señor Andrew, el es muy atractivo, me gusta mucho, pero siento que es algo indebido.

«Si Candy, anímate a llevar a mi hijito en tu vientre, un bebé de los dos, ya te imagino dándole pecho» maulló flofy.

—Será mejor que me olvide de esa locura, Terry es mi novio, está sano, y me ama. Quizás lo que me hace falta es tener un bebé, no lo pensaré más y tendré relaciones con Terry.

En el departamento vecino, Susana vio a Terry exhausto.

—Te dejaré ir si dices: Que eres mi perrito.

Le quitó la bola roja que tenía en la boca. — ¡Dilo!

—Soy tu perrito —contestó Terry, sintiéndose humillado, su vello púbico estaba embadurnado de su semen. Susana lo besó en la mejilla, el se sonrojó ante ella.

—Buen chico —le dijo Susana palmeando su cabeza.

Susana lo soltó, le había puesto un piercing en el pezón izquierdo y otro en la puntita del prepucio que cubría su pene, Terry estaba adolorido, se puso de pie, se vistió ni la quiso mirar de nuevo, se fue en silencio, hacia el departamento de Candy.

Terry tocó el timbre, para ese momento ya habían terminado de adornar el pino navideño. Candy le abrió.

—Terry ¿tú aquí?

—Si.

—Precisamente pensaba en ti, esta noche quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Albert la miró asustado y se pasó entre las piernas de Candy para distraerla.

Terry abrió los ojos en señal de asombro, era lo que tanto deseaba, pero en ese momento no podía, se le estaba inflamando el prepucio por el piercing que le puso Susana.

—Candy, por ahora no puedo, quiero que me des tu opinión con algo, fui a un local a ponerme unos piercings ¿Qué me aconsejas tomar para que se me desinflame el pellejito del pene?

—¿Te pusiste uno en el pene? ¿Te dejaste manipular por un perforador? A ver muéstrame quiero examinarlo.

Terry con toda la vergüenza del mundo se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior.

—De seguro estabas ocioso, sólo así pudiste tener esta ocurrencia.

—Me duele mucho. Dame algo Candy, de seguros tienes medicamentos aquí.

—Está bien te daré un antibiótico para evitar cualquier infección, y un antiinflamatorio para que se te quite la hinchazón, espero que no empeores, si no tendrías que circuncidarte.

En ese momento, Candy recibió una llamada, ella contestó su celular.

—Buenas noches ¿Quién habla?

Al otro lado de la línea. —¡Candy lo hice!

—¿Joven Stear?

—Si, soy yo, rapté a mi tío.

 **Hola chicas, actualicé este fic por una dinámica que hicimos en el grupo el príncipe de la colina y ganó Elizabeth corona (te cumplí) gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes saben que son los que me motivan para seguir actualizando mis fics. Lindo inicio de semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Cómo dice? De seguro está bromeando —inquirió Candy con perplejidad.

—No es ninguna broma Candy, saqué a mi tío con ayuda de mi hermano, estamos buscando un lugar para llevarlo, porque si usamos una de las propiedades de los Andrew, estoy seguro que darán con nosotros. Me robé una ambulancia, ahora mismo lo trasladaremos a tu departamento.

—¡¿Que dice? ! ¡Su tío necesita de cuidados especiales!

—Lo sé, por eso lo llevaré contigo, ya estoy cerca de tu edificio —le informó Stear.

—Señor Cornwell, espere…

Terry vio que Candy se olvidó de él y le recordó— Candy, estoy esperando que me des los medicamentos.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, no puedo dártelos, se requiere receta médica para que te vendan antibióticos en la farmacia, tendrás que ir al hospital.

—¿Cómo crees que me voy a presentar con el pene perforado?

—solo es el prepucio, por favor Terry, no eres el primer loco que se hace perforaciones o tatuajes, al que se le haya infectado. A diario vemos esto en el hospital, debes ir lo más pronto posible, ya te dije, corres el peligro de que te hagan una circuncisión si llegara a complicarse —argumentó Candy para que Terry se fuera, y no escuchara la discusión que tendría con Stear.

Al minino le extrañó que Candy tratara de deshacerse de su novio.

—Candy, acompáñame, para que me recomiendes con tus compañeros.

—Lo siento Terry, ahora no puedo, debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

—¿No me vas a acompañar? —preguntó atónito el actor al ver que su novia ni se inmutaba.

—No, tengo que capturar algunos datos que dejé acumular en el sistema de salud del trabajo.

Terry se fue decepcionado por la poca empatía que mostró Candy hacia él.

Candy escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia, espió por la ventana, vio que Stear, Archie y un desconocido bajaban la cama, algunos curiosos del edificio salieron al pasillo para ver lo que ocurría.

—De suerte que nuestra prima es enfermera, ella lo cuidará bien. —dijo Stear en voz alta para saciar algunas interrogantes que se formulaban los chismosos.

Candy no quiso abrir cuando escuchó el timbre, no deseaba involucrarse, pero ante la insistencia de los Cornwell los dejó pasar.

—Señor Stear, no puede dejarlo aquí. Doctor, por favor hágalos entrar en razón.

—Yo solo soy un pasante, estos hombres me ofrecieron 5,000 dólares para asistir al paciente, por favor no lo diga a nadie, necesito ese recurso para sacar mi título universitario.

—Por lo que se ve, no aprendió ética. —le recriminó Candy al joven.

—Al contrario, estos hombres me aseguraron de que quieren desconectar al enfermo, y a mí me enseñaron a preservar la vida.

Stear le pagó en efectivo al joven médico y este abandonó el lugar.

En la mansión Andrew, había un alboroto por la desaparición de Albert en el hospital, lo único que tenía la policía era un vídeo donde se movieron las canalizaciones y conexiones que tenía Albert. A la cama del hospital la guiaron a la salida, como si fuera un espíritu. No sabían que se trataba de un traje especial inventado por Stear, que fungía como camuflaje adoptando el color de las cosas o paredes por las que caminaban es decir se hicieron casi invisibles.

Al único que se le ocurrió que pudieron ser los Cornwell, fue a George, solo necesitaba confirmarlo, el, al igual que ellos no estaba de acuerdo con que desconectaran al patriarca de la familia.

—George debemos ir con el FBI, con la interpol a fin de que localicen a William, hay que poner alguna recompensa en todos los medios de comunicación.

—Señora Elroy, creo que no es conveniente que lo hagamos público, la gente por dinero fácil llamaran para darnos pistas falsas y atrasaran la investigación. —la aconsejó Villers.

Dejaron sola a Candy con el cuerpo de Albert, mientras los Cornwell borraban todas sus huellas, desaparecieron la ambulancia hurtada; para calmar sus remordimientos, hicieron una donación del costo de la ambulancia.

Candy contempló a Albert, se excitó al verlo ahí a su entera disposición.

«Si me van a llevar a la cárcel por el secuestro de este hombre, haré que valga la pena» pensó Candy, acto seguido, lo besó.

—Creo que necesitas asearte, tendré que traer los utensilios.

Albert en el cuerpo del gato observó como Candy se mordía el labio al terminar de decir esa frase.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana. Espero que todo vaya bien, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece el fic.**

 **Felicito a Yuleni por su artículo en el diario El universal.**


	13. Chapter 13

Candy con suma delicadeza, aseó ese torneado y musculoso cuerpo, al minino quien observó todo, se le salió el minúsculo penecillo y se deprimió al verlo tan diminuto. Definitivamente quería regresar a su cuerpo, ya estaba enterado que a Candy no le era indiferente y podría conquistarla sin dificultad.

Los Cornwell llegaron a su casa para descansar, después de la aventura que vivieron de sobornar a un interno de medicina, secuestrar a su tío, hurtar una ambulancia y deshacerse de ella, estaban exhaustos. No contaban que a George le llegó una notificación del banco a su celular, de la transferencia que le hicieron al hospital para reponer la ambulancia.

Subían sigilosamente las escaleras, cuando escucharon un golpe seco, y que trataban de reanimar a la señora Elroy, tuvieron que averiguar que pasaba. Stear acercó unas sales que creó para despertar a las personas, pero Archie por broma se la cambió por pimienta molida, su tía respiró "las sales" y se puso a estornudar, de todas maneras hizo el efecto deseado: Despertar a Elroy Andrew, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y escurrimiento nasal.

—Stear, Archie, han secuestrado a su tío —les informó Elroy. George fijó los ojos en ellos para ver sus reacciones, él conocía cada uno de sus gestos. Con tan solo una mirada fugaz se dio cuenta que los hermanos Cornwell estaban involucrados en ese evento tan lamentable.

—Tía ¿sospechan de alguna persona en particular? ¿Han pedido rescate? ¿Ya dieron parte a la policía? —llenaron de cuestionamientos a la afligida señora Elroy.

—Jóvenes, ¿Podrían llevar a su tía a la recámara? Llamaré al médico a fin de que le recete algo para calmar sus nervios.

—Por supuesto George, entre los dos la llevaremos pues está muy pesada para una sola persona. —respondió Stear, quien quería huir de la mirada meticulosa de George.

—Luego que la dejen en su habitación, quisiera que bajaran porque tengo que dirigirles unas palabras.

Los hermanos se miraron desconcertados, pensaron que hasta ahí había terminado sus planes.

—Si George, aquí te vemos.

Dejaron a la alérgica señora Elroy en su cama, y regresaron para hablar con George.

—Es mejor que hablemos en la oficina del Señor William —dijo George guiando a los jóvenes. —Recibí un mensaje donde me avisaron de una transferencia bancaria, que se le hizo al hospital donde atendían al señor Andrew, lo curioso es que el monto equivale a lo que cuesta una ambulancia.

Los Cornwell levantaron los hombros en señal de que no sabían nada. George no pudo más con su impaciencia y los confrontó —: ¡Ya basta! Sé que fueron ustedes, el único que puede burlar una cámara de vídeo, ¡Es usted, joven Stear! Y además la transferencia la hicieron de su cuenta, el señor William dio indicaciones en el banco, que se me notificara cada movimiento en las cuentas de la familia, dio mi número, por eso me enteré de la transacción. Lo único que quiero saber es ¿Dónde y con quien está el Señor William? ¿Por qué robaron también el esperma de la inseminación?

Los hermanos se quedaron perplejos, un poco confundidos por la segunda acusación.

— ¿Para qué queremos el semen de mi tío, si lo tenemos a él? —preguntó Archie, delatándose el mismo. Stear le dio un codazo para callarlo.

—Muchachos ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Tanto al señor William como a su esperma? convenceré a esa chica que le gustaba, digo que le gusta, ¡él está vivo! no debo de hablar en pasado.

—Es cierto a él lo escondimos para que no lo desconecten, pero no hurtamos el esperma.

En la residencia Legan, Neal y su padre vertían en el excusado la simiente de Albert.

—Hoy se termina la estirpe Andrew, no creo que William dure vivo, y no podrán engendrar a ningún bebé que lleve su sangre. Nombrarán a otro sucesor que dirija los negocios, y nosotros los Legan seremos los elegidos —comentó Raymond Legan.

—Nos benefició que hayan secuestrado al tío William, porque mientas averiguaban su desaparición, dejaron sin vigilancia el área del banco de esperma, nadie se imaginó que se le golpearía dos veces a la misma familia.

Esa noche Candy durmió abrazada a su minino, quien se despertó por unos ruidos en la cocina, no pudo resistirse a sus instintos y vio pasar a un roedor. _«_ Asqueroso animal te voy a atrapar _»_ pensó Albert.

Al amanecer Candy abrió los ojos, y se encontró con aquel presente que le había dejado el gato en la cama.

Se escucharon los gritos, hasta los signos vitales se le alteraron al guapo durmiente…

Hola chicas, no actualizaba porque se me venció mi licencia del Office.

En cada actualización les pondré fragmentos de la versión francesa de la novela Candy Candy, las Albert fans desde que pusieron las portadas estamos celebrando. La primera carta del epílogo de la novela de "Le prince sur la Colline" Pueden checar las cartas en la página de Facebook de Antigua novela de Candy Candy, En Candy Candy La verdadera historia . Hoy subimos la cuarta.

Tío abuelo william,

¿En qué cielo está hoy? ¿Sobre qué país está volando?  
No había imaginado que el ser líder del clan Ardlay podría ser un trabajo tan ocupado. Le estoy mucho más agradecida por haber encontrado un momento para visitarme en La casa Pony, entre  
tanto trabajo. Sobre todo y  
... especialmente... especial...  
todavía es un sueño...  
Entonces, el príncipe de la colina... ¡Sorpresa!  
El príncipe de la colina era...  
¡El príncipe de la colina, eras tú!  
¡Todavía estoy temblando!  
¡La emoción era tan fuerte!  
Aquí estoy no he tenido tiempo de recuperarme: apenas me confesaste que eras tú a quien toda mi vida llamé El Príncipe de la colina.  
El Sr. Georges llegó a recogerte y desaparecisteis otra vez de La Colina de Pony.  
Es un hábito, definitivamente...  
por resultado, todavía tengo la impresión de estar en un sueño, mis pies no tocan tierra...  
El principito de la colina... Oh, no, nunca, nunca lo olvidaré . No creo ni tengo esperanzas de dormir esta noche, eso es seguro...

Candy

Página. 231


	14. Chapter 14

Fue terriblemente asqueroso ver aquel inmundo ratón sin cabeza entre sus sábanas, a Albert se le arraigaban cada vez más los instintos felinos, no pasaría mucho tiempo en que desaparecería el alma de Albert del cuerpo del gatito.

Sonó aquella máquina que indicaba los signos vitales de Albert, Candy se acercó ,pudo notar que hubo un cambio en la actividad cerebral. Pero tan solo era una enfermera, no podía interpretar lo que eso significaba. Checó la presión, el ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad.

Candy se tuvo que poner sus guantes para tirar el cadáver de aquel roedor en la basura orgánica, estaba asqueada, luego que cambió las sábanas, atrapó al mínimo para lavarle la boca, era su castigo por estar en contacto con ese repugnante animal, luego de eso lo bañó, el gato estaba resentido pues sentía un frio atroz. El premio para él fue, que ella se desnudó para bañarse también. Albert se sentía extasiado al tener diversas fantasías con la mujer que amaba.

George, les dio la misión a los hermanos Cornwell de lograr que Candy accediera a embarazarse de Albert. Ellos no sabían cómo lo lograrían, pero harían lo que fuera necesario para llevarlo a cabo.

Stear intervino la programación del servicio de cable de Candy, a fin de que pasaran películas eróticas donde el hombre dormía y la mujer aprovechaba el momento. Le llevaron la despensa a Candy, con productos afrodisiacos, incluyeron filete, arrachera, en fin, diversos cortes para que alimentara al gato, con tal de que no le diera comida enlatada. Alteraron los jugos frutales con pequeñas dosis de estimulantes, se sentían mal por drogar a Candy, pero estaban a contracorriente, tenían que actuar rápido, porque no querían enfrentarse a un airado George. Los amenazó con sutileza, a Archie con suspenderle el viaje anual a Europa para los desfiles de moda y a Stear con no patrocinar sus experimentos.

Stear no podía concentrarse en la compostura del equipo donde fue el accidente fatal.

—Señor Stear, vi que hubo actividad cerebral más no sé cómo interpretarlo, tendrían que llamar a un neurólogo u otro especialista —le sugirió Candy.

—No podemos enterar a más personas, mi tío corre un serio peligro, quieren destruirlo, hurtaron su semen, de seguro para impedir que se reproduzca, es por eso por lo que tú, bella Candy, debes sacrificarte, la familia Andrew, te ofrece más de tres millones de dólares para que seas la madre sustituta y albergues la simiente de mi tío en ti.

Candy se quedó perpleja, no podía creer que le ofrecieran esa cantidad, la verdad es que lo haría gratis, él era demasiado atractivo, pero quería que todo fuera natural, él en sus cinco sentidos, tomándola, haciéndole el amor…

Terry en su departamento se revolcaba de dolor, no le hizo caso a Candy de ir al hospital por su cuenta, así que llamó una ambulancia para que fueran a auxiliarlo, los paramédicos se molestaron al ver que no era una urgencia, eso era un mal buscado, de maldad tropezaban la camilla para que a Terry se le incrementara el suplicio, al llegar a la clínica, lo reconoció una enfermera compañera de Candy a quien le gustaba. Lo sedaron para que se le calmara su agonía, el urólogo programó una circuncisión, la enfermera le tomó fotos al rasurarle los genitales, las subió al instagram con el hashtag #bestoftheday, como era un actor popular lo reconocieron. Su mamá Eleonor Baker se enteró al ver las tendencias en dicha red social.

Los Cornwell vieron a Candy abrir una lata de alimento para gato, ellos al ver la reacción del minino, le pidieron que cocinara cortes de carnes, ellos la ayudaron con las salsas, la ensalada y el guacamole, le dieron a su tío minino una deliciosa arrachera.

Candy se divirtió con la compañía de los Cornwell, eran demasiado ocurrentes, le lavaron los trastes, la ayudaron con el aseo del departamento, para que ella se centrara en la atención del paciente. Algunas veces Candy encontraba a Stear y a Archie hablando con el gato, ella confirmaba que les faltaba un tornillo (es decir que estaban loquitos).

—Tío, no he avanzado mucho en la compostura del equipo, aunque estoy diseñando algo portátil, porque no podremos llevarte a la casa, pues todos se darán cuenta de que estás en nuestro poder.

Candy no les respondió a los hermanos Cornwell sobre la propuesta que le hicieron, estaba temerosa, lo único que quería, es que ese guapo durmiente se despertara y el mismo le propusiera ser la madre de sus hijos.

Los Legan convocaron a una junta para nombrar a un presidente interino, querían comprar varias extensiones de tierra en el caribe para hacer una cadena hotelera, pero deseaban que el corporativo Andrew les diera todo el capital.

Les llegó una notificación a los Cornwell de la convocatoria, ellos tenían voz y voto en las decisiones de la compañía. Planearon llevar a su tío a la junta, para que él les indicara si votar a favor o en contra de las propuestas de los Legan.

Por fin dejaron a Candy sola, le dijeron que cenarían con ella en nochebuena, también que llevarían al mejor amigo de Albert.

Esa noche Candy, después que le puso el suero a Albert, se dispuso a ver televisión, preparó sus botanas, llevó a su recámara jugo de naranja y frituras, encendió el aparato de entrenamiento, misteriosamente en todos los canales había películas eróticas, a Candy le dio calor de ver tanta obscenidad, el gato observó sus reacciones, la joven se acordó que el guapo durmiente tenía un falo del tamaño de esos actores, se acercó para divisarlo, tuvo curiosidad de las medidas.

«quizás me pidan el dato, que sé yo, lo mediré flácido y también erguido, una enfermera siempre debe aportar cualquier información acerca de su paciente» pensó Candy.

Tomó un calibre para medir el grosor, luego la cinta métrica. —Este es un experimento señor Andrew, no se me ponga nervioso. —Después de hacer los apuntes del pene flácido: textura, grosor, de largo, prosiguió con levantar al monstruo, Candy todavía tenía encendida la tele, escuchó los jadeos de los actores, sintió humedad en sus partes íntimas. «Esto es una locura, no debo hacerlo» pensaba Candy.

El minino observó todo «¡Candy está abusando de mí! ¡Yes! ¡Si! ¡Sigue así Candy!

Ella se distrajo al escuchar que el gato maullaba.

—Tendré que sacarte Flofy, no quiero que veas esto —fue decidida hacia el felino.

Albert al escucharla se escondió debajo de la cama para que no lo sacara de la habitación, ella al ver que no estaba, prosiguió con su labor, se desnudó, se acercó al paciente, se subió a la cama de él, con mucho cuidado se le encimó, Candy se montó, luego se acomodó pero le dolía, así que se dio por vencida, el minino la vio en cuclillas, decidió ayudarla aventándose a ella cuando estaba por pararse, ella al ser sorprendida por el gato se cayó, sintió que su intimidad quedó atravesada, ya que estaba en esa situación, decidió moverse hasta llegar al éxtasis.

 **Hola chicas, hice una dinámica en el grupo del príncipe de la colina y este fue el fic que ganó de actualización. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, así me motivan a seguir con las actualizaciones. Quizá me anime a concluir otro fic.**

 **Les invitó a que se den una vuelta por las páginas de Facebook Antigua Novela de Candy Candy y Candy Candy La verdadera Historia, ya que estamos subiendo traducciones de la versión francesa del segundo tomo de la novela de Candy Candy titulada Le prince sur la Colline, hay muy buenas noticias para las Albert fans.**


	15. Chapter 15

«Pero ¿Qué hice? Soy de lo peor, he abusado del Señor Andrew, lo dejaron conmigo para que lo cuidara, y lo hice mío, merezco ir a la cárcel» se mortificaba Candy, quien después del acto sexual agarró al gato que estaba a su alcance para acostarse junto a él y quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, Stear y Archie la despertaron con el sonido del timbre. Ella se levantó para lavarse la cara y los dientes después de eso abrió la puerta, ellos le llevaron listo el desayuno.

—Buenos días gatita, hemos venido para llevar de paseo a flofy —dijo Archie guiñándole el ojo, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la barbilla.

Flofy celoso lo mordió «ningún otro hombre tiene derecho de acariciarla, ella es mi humana» maullaba Albert enfurecido.

—¡Tío no seas salvaje!

—¿Le dice tío a un gato? —le preguntó Candy asombrada.

—Es que de seguro en años felinos es mayor que yo y me gusta respetar a mis mayores, aunque sean de otra especie —explicó Archie.

«Confirmado, los Cornwell están locos» Señor Archie a mi gato no se lo cedo a nadie, les agradezco el desayuno, pero flofy se queda conmigo.

—Candy, leímos en un artículo que los gatos necesitan pasear para sacar el estrés acumulado.

Stear se agachó para sostener a Albert, era tan hermoso, que no pudo resistirse y lo llenó de besos, el minino forcejeó para soltarse, no quería que lo besara su sobrino en la nariz. Se escucharon los maullidos de queja.

—Perdona tío, es que estás tan bonito que se me apetece besarte. Candy ya sabes que nosotros somos filántropos y queremos abrir hospitales veterinarios gratuitos, hoy tendremos junta en el consorcio Andrew, expondremos el proyecto, pero necesitamos varios peluditos, para que los socios se enamoren de ellos y den su anuencia.

—Al parecer ustedes no le caen bien a mi gato.

Al terminar de decir la frase Albert se les pasó en medio de las piernas para que Candy viera que les tenía confianza.

—Está bien se los prestaré, pero si no me lo traen sano y salvo, los buscaré y les haré pagar.

—Confía en nosotros.

Desayunaron juntos, se llevaron a Albert en la cajita para transportar mascotas. Él empezó a maullar por la molestia (luego sabrán el motivo).

—Tío, ya sabes que a la tía Elroy no le gustan los animalitos, estará presente en la junta, ¿A quién quieres que propongamos como presidente interino? —le preguntó Stear.

Lo sacaron de la caja para que el señalara en un tablero de Ouija el nombre de su candidato, Archie lo puso en sus piernas y a Albert se le erizaron los pelos al verlo; en el pasado vio la película del exorcista y le quedó cierto recelo por ese juego diabólico, sacó las uñas y se inquietó.

—Tío, cálmate solo es un juego.

Escucharon maullidos de regaño, a Stear se le ocurrió pasarle la laptop para que Albert tecleara con su garrita el nombre del que lo supliría, Albert escribió con la manita "Archie".

—¿Por qué le tienes más confianza a Archie que a mí?

El chofer del auto estaba impactado de ver a sus jefes conversando con un gato «Tantos químicos que usa en sus experimentos terminaron por afectarle, y al señorito Archie, tantos productos que usa para el cabello y de higiene personal, pobres tan simpáticos que son» se lamentaba el conductor.

—Bueno tío, cualquier cosa que digan los Legan si estás de acuerdo maullarás una vez, si no te convencen sus propuestas maullarás dos veces ¿de acuerdo?

—Miau —contestó Albert.

—¡Ese es mi tío! Inteligentísimo

«Pobres chicos, extrañan al señor Andrew, pero ¿están dejando el futuro del consorcio Andrew en las garras de un felino? ¡el mundo está de cabeza! Tengo que comentarlo con alguien».

Llegaron al edificio, Archie llevaba a Albert en brazos, Stear iba con la caja por si acaso se portaba mal tendrían que encerrarlo, solo ellos faltaban para que comenzara la reunión.

—Buenos días, había demasiado tráfico —se excusó Stear.

—Stear, Archie ¿Por qué trajeron a ese animal? Saben que soy alérgica al pelo de gato.

—Tía te aseguro que este gato no soltará ni un pelito, le pusimos gel —la tranquilizó Archie.

Albert sacó las uñas, todavía no les perdonaba ese atropello, no podía pasarse la lengua por el cuerpo porque podría intoxicarse, lo que más le preocupaba era que después lo bañaran con agua fría.

—Está bien, tomen sus lugares, muévanse todos para que el gato tenga un lugar donde sentarse —ordenó la señora Elroy.

—Tía Elroy ¿Cómo nos vas a incomodar a todos solo por un gato? —reclamó Neal.

—Es el gato de mis niños, así que tenemos que tratarlo bien.

Los hermosos ojos azules de ese adorado felino cautivaron a la señora Elroy, quien sintió calidez en su corazón al contemplarlo.

—Convocamos a esta junta, porque vemos necesario que se asigne un sucesor, que diga, un presidente interino para suplir a William Albert Andrew mientras está desaparecido, al no tener un vicepresidente es necesario nombrar a alguien, yo propongo a mi hijo Daniel Legan —dijo Raymond.

—¿Quién lo secunda? —preguntó George

Nadie levantó la mano salvo el propio Neal.

—Yo propongo a mi hermano Archibald

Todos levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo y se escuchó que dijeron al unísono: Lo secundo.

Mientras en el hospital una rubia despampanante llegó preguntando por su prometido, era Susana quien vio en las redes sociales donde estaba Terry internado, se encontró con Eleanor Baker.

 **Hola chicas, aquí les dejo una actualización de mi minino en navidad, díganme si vamos por buen camino con este fic. Espero tener noticias de ustedes. Lindo inicio de semana.**


	16. Chapter 16

Susana se acercó a Terry, le administraron una droga para controlarle el dolor por lo que estaba dormido.

—Buenas tardes señorita Eleonor, me da mucho gusto conocerla.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy la novia de Terrence —contestó Susana.

—Él una vez me enseñó una foto de una joven rubia, pero no se parece a ti, ella tiene el cabello ondulado y ojos verdes.

—Lo sé, Terry es muy enamorado, pero así lo quiero con todo y sus defectos.

Eleonor estudió el aspecto de Susana, vio que toda su ropa era de diseñador, lo mismo que sus accesorios, en ese momento sonó su celular.

—Ahora no puedo, mi hijo está en el hospital, bueno al parecer fue un procedimiento ambulatorio y no es grave, pero no hay nadie más que se quede con él, sé que es un contrato muy importante, pero…

—Señorita Eleonor, vaya usted, yo me quedaré cuidando a Terry, le aseguro que le informaré de su evolución.

—Está bien, ahora mismo voy —Eleonor terminó la llamada— Te lo agradezco, es para grabar una película a lado de Tom Hanks será una hermosa experiencia ser su compañera.

—Comprendo, yo también soy actriz, apúrese y luego me cuenta cómo le va.

Eleonor le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y lo dejó al cuidado de Susana.

En la sala de juntas del corporativo Andrew, los Legan expusieron un negocio de inversión para la extracción de litio en Bacadéhuachi en Sonora México, casi convencieron a todos incluso a la señora Elroy, Albert lanzó un maullido de protesta, la señora Elroy se asustó, pensaron que se había puesto agresivo el gato el cuál se subió a la mesa maullando al mismo tiempo que caminaba en círculos, según él estaba alegando que no era conveniente negociar en un lugar tan peligroso. Se escuchaba: miau miau; Stear y Archie no podían contener la risa al ver a su tío con los pelos tiesos por el gel y emitiendo ruidos enérgicos. Albert se acercó a Archie y le mordió la mano, este comprendió que debía oponerse al planteamiento de los Legan.

—Como presidente interino me opongo —dijo Archie golpeando la mesa.

La señora Elroy que vio buena la propuesta de los Legan se extrañó la reacción del rubio cenizo y lo cuestionó—: ¿Cuáles son los motivos por lo que te opones?

Archie que no estaba al corriente del tema, no pudo contestar, sabía que debía ser un obstáculo para los Legan pues Albert no lo aprobaba, pero no estaba documentado en el tema. George intervino—: El Señor Andrew y yo investigamos un poco cuando se dio a conocer la noticia de ese gran yacimiento, hay problemas entre carteles de la droga, una empresa canadiense y una china ya están negociando en el área, sabemos que México es peligroso, no arriesgáremos a nuestro personal, no podemos garantizar su seguridad.

—Por eso mismo me opongo —volvió a decir Archie y fue apoyado por Stear.

—Si William descartó ese negocio pues nosotros también lo desechamos, ante todo debemos salvaguardar la vida de nuestros trabajadores —señaló Elroy.

Los Legan se molestaron, pues habían invertido un generoso capital en la empresa canadiense —Podemos contratar mercenarios, hay mucho que ganar.

—Lo siento Raymond no enviaré a nadie a esa zona de guerra, he dicho y ya no acepto más alegatos. —comentó Elroy.

Neal le dio un golpe a Albert pues se acercó a su bocadillo, se le antojó pues era de atún. Albert en venganza buscó el portafolios de Neal, ondeó su cola al mismo tiempo que soltaba un chorro. Se sintió una pestilencia en el ambiente y tuvieron que concluir la reunión.

El chofer de los Andrew conversó con el de los Legan.

—Si pobres jóvenes, extrañan tanto a su tío que se imaginan que el minino que portan es el Señor Andrew.

Los Legan se subieron molestos a su auto, Neal tuvo que sacar sus cosas de ese portafolio y se deshizo de él.

—¡Estúpidos! Nos arruinaron el negocio.

—Ese gato asqueroso arruinó mi portafolios.

—Hay que sacar a Archie de la presidencia.

El chofer escuchó todas las maledicencias en contra de los Andrew, cuando llegaron a su destino, Neal se atrasó.

—Señor Daniel, escuché todo lo que pasó en esa junta, y ninguno de los jóvenes Andrew está cuerdo, me contó mi compañero chofer de ellos, que hablan con un gato y le dicen tío.

—¿Estás seguro que le dicen tío?

—Sí, eso me contó mí amigo, quizá haya alguna manera de declararlos incompetentes.

—Quizá —respondió Neal «¿Será posible que en ese experimento…» Neal analizó todo lo ocurrido?

 **Hola chicas, espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad, Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, pongan todos sus proyectos en manos de Dios y dejen que Él las guíe, les aseguro que todo lo que se propongan prosperará.**

 **Un abrazo chicas**. Si me dejan sus comentarios podré subir otra actualización de este u otro de mis fics, antes que termine el año.


	17. Chapter 17

Los Cornwell regresaron con el minino al departamento de Candy, estaban celebrando porque le echaron a perder el negocio a los Legan. Se cancelaría la fiesta navideña en la empresa, nadie tenía ánimos de festejar desde la desaparición de Albert, pero el bono era seguro para todos los empleados, de igual forma no habría la acostumbrada cena de nochebuena en la mansión Andrew así que Stear y Archie aprovecharían para acompañar a Albert y a Candy en navidad.

—Stear, no es necesario que hagamos tanta comida, solo seremos tres personas y un gato.

Albert protestó con maullidos escandalosos, que Archie no lo tratara como humano le disgustaba en gran manera.

—Ya viste, ¡lo enojaste! no te preocupes tío, le diré a la cocinera que te prepare tu pierna mechada favorita.

«En realidad estos chicos me están preocupando, hablan con Flofy como si fuera el señor Andrew, su estado vegetativo les ha afectado tanto así, que usan al gato para escapar de la realidad, espero que no sean unos locos peligrosos» pensó Candy.

De camino a la residencia Andrew, Stear hacía cálculos en su mente, para ese mecanismo portátil que ayudaría a Albert a recuperar su cuerpo.

—¿En qué piensas Stear?

—En que pasaré la noche en vela, armando el prototipo portátil para regresar a mi tío a su estado original.

—¿Qué crees que pase con Flofy?

—De seguro morirá.

—Que triste, no quiero que se muera, está tan bonito el condenado, ya me encariñé con él. Me gusta cuando me muerde la mano.

—¡Es mi tío! A ti te gusta la personalidad de mi tío no el gato en sí.

—Sería grandioso que mi tío recobre su cuerpo antes que termine el año.

—Mi tío perdió la confianza en mí por eso no quiso que yo quedara en su lugar.

—No es eso, lo que quiere en sí es que no tengas distracciones y puedas terminar tu invento.

—¿Crees que sea por eso?

—Por supuesto «Si a mí me lo hubiese hecho Stear, no se lo perdonaría en toda la vida» pensó Archie.

Mientras en el hospital Terry abrió los ojos, sintió que alguien estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su camilla, al ver el cabello rubio creyó que era su mamá. Le acarició la cabeza, la mujer se despertó al sentir la mano cálida, Terry se sorprendió al verle el rostro.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a preguntar como estabas, me tuviste preocupada, pero bueno, ya vi que tuvieron que circuncidarte.

—Tu ocasionaste todo esto.

—Yo solo quería que pasáramos un rato agradable.

—No, tu solo querías divertirte conmigo. ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Y mi novia?

—Tu mami te dejo encargado conmigo, tuvo que irse a una audición. Te pasaré tu celular para que le hables a tu novia y venga a visitarte.

Terry le habló a Candy, ella había terminado de bañar a Albert para quitarle el gel de su pelaje y lo tenía frente a la secadora.

—Hola

—Candy mi amor, estoy en el hospital, me circuncidaron y estoy en recuperación.

—Oh Terry, ve el lado positivo, es más higiénico para los varones estar circuncidados.

—Estoy solo en el hospital —al decir esto Susana lo miró con furia— quisiera que vinieras a cuidarme.

—Lo siento Terry, pero por ahora no puedo dejar solo a flofy, ha estado muy extraño.

—¿quieres decir que prefieres cuidar a un gato que a mí?

—Terry estás en buenas manos, la mayoría de las enfermeras estamos calificadas, no temas estarás bien.

Candy le colgó el teléfono, Terry no daba crédito a lo que ocurrió, su novia prefirió al gato, antes que a él, «definitivo, no es la mujer idónea para mi» pensó Terry.

Susana agarró su bolsa y ya se estaba retirando.

—Susana ¿Dónde pasarás la nochebuena?

—Mi familia vive en otro estado, me la pasaré sola en mi departamento.

—¿Quieres ir a la casa de mi mamá como mi acompañante?

—Claro que sí.

Stear pasó la noche en vela para terminar el artefacto, al día siguiente Archie hizo los preparativos para la cena que sería en el departamento de Candy, también invitaron a George, el gustoso aceptó.

El 24 de diciembre fue caótico, en la mañana Archie se fue al departamento de Candy para terminar la guarnición de la cena, el ponche y para limpiar el departamento. Stear lo alcanzaría después, quería darle la sorpresa a su tío.

La señora Elroy fue a la cocina y encontró a la chef muy atareada.

—Me quieres explicar que significa todo este alboroto —indagó la señora Elroy

—El joven Archie me dijo que preparara una pierna mechada y otros platillos, al parecer ellos irán a cenar a otra parte.

«Tienen razón, ellos están jóvenes, de alguna manera esto les ayuda a mantener su mente ocupada y no estar deprimidos como yo» pensó la anciana.

La señora Elroy salió de la cocina después de terminar el cuestionamiento y encontró a Stear caminando hacia la puerta principal sigilosamente con una maleta de mochilero.

—¿Hacia donde te diriges con esa enorme mochila? ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Dónde van a cenar? Ya me dijo la cocinera que tiene instrucciones que cuando termine de hornear los platillos enviará la comida con George.

—Tía como vimos que no tenías ánimos de organizar nada, pues decidimos ir a celebrar a otro lado, perdona, si gustas puedes acompañarnos —Stear le hizo la invitación, rogando al cielo que la señora Elroy declinara.

—No tengo ganas de nada, no estoy tranquila sin mi William. Diviértanse si es que pueden.

—Como digas tía —Stear se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla para despedirse.

Cuando se fue Stear Neal llegó a la mansión Andrew, fuera de la vista de todos se dirigió al laboratorio de Alistair pero no encontró nada relevante, así que se encaminó a su recámara, estuvo revisando todo hasta que movió un libro se abrió el closet, terminó de abrir la puerta y vio una habitación escondida, era un pequeño laboratorio secreto.

Stear llegó al departamento, el minino estaba lamiéndose los bigotes porque tenía planeado robarle un corte de carne a Candy.

—Hola, ¿Qué traes ahí? —Lo cuestionó Archie al abrirle la puerta.

—El artefacto para devolverle el cuerpo a mi tío.

—Pero si el que explotó era una cabina completa, ¿Cómo con algo tan pequeño podrás revertir ese daño?

—Confía en mí, a esto le puse «el extractor de almas».

—Stear, por favor no quiero que le pase algo más malo a mi tío.

—Déjame entrar.

Los jóvenes se pusieron a forcejear con la puerta, Candy los vio peleándose.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no deja entrar a su hermano?

Albert, es decir el gatito hermoso, aprovechó la distracción para robarse el filete.

—Estábamos jugando —contestó Archie.

Candy miró que el minino estaba comiendo —Miren al mañoso, ya se sirvió solo. Flofy glotón, mal chico. Eso está crudo te hará daño.

—Ya ves porque tengo que regresar a la normalidad a mi tío, cada vez se vuelve más salvaje.

Stear se acercó a Candy y le quitó al gato— me lo llevaré a la recámara para que ustedes puedan terminar.

Hola chicas, en una dinámica que hice en el príncipe de la Colina (grupo d k) ganó esta historia. Espero sus comentarios. Dios les bendiga.


	18. Chapter 18

A Candy le dio mala espina Stear (desconfianza) y le quitó al gato de los brazos.

—Yo lo encerraré en mi habitación, ustedes pueden seguir preparando todo, además tengo que alistarme para la cena, no porque esté en mi departamento luciré desaliñada.

Los jóvenes Ardlay vieron que Candy se llevó a su tío en brazos. —Quisiera ser ese gato— dijo Archie con envidia.

—También se me cruzó por la mente ese mal pensamiento, pero esa chica es de nuestro tío así que ni siquiera debemos mirarla —comentó Stear.

Mientras Candy se duchaba, Stear y Archie terminaron de preparar todo, George llegó con la comida y los trajes de gala para los muchachos, también le llevaron un vestido de noche a Candy, tocaron la puerta de su habitación y Stear se lo pasó, ella tenía una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

—No joven Stear, no puedo ponerme esto, es muy ostentoso para una mujer tan sencilla como yo.

—No es un día cualquiera, es nochebuena.

—Está bien accedo a ponérmelo.

El minino estaba encima del tocador, suspiraba al ver a Candy maquillándose, de igual manera se lamía los bigotes mientras la contemplaba, era el mismo sentimiento que cuando veía un corte de carne.

Candy salió arreglada de la habitación, los muchachos se habían cambiado de ropa mientras la esperaban, la joven se sintió contenta, siempre se pasaba sola los días festivos, por no tener familia le tocaba trabajar las guardias y en esta ocasión en especial estaba acompañada por cuatro hombres guapos, aunque el cuarto estaba inconsciente. Nadie se acordó del gatito que quedó encerrado en la habitación.

George con el semblante serio, quiso que se cantara noche de paz, no quería que a los muchachos se les olvidara que celebraban el nacimiento de Jesucristo, Albert detrás de la puerta soltó unas lágrimas, quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería unirse a ese canto.

George llevó de la champaña más cara que tenían en la mansión Andrew y al terminar el villancico brindaron. Stear les servía a todos cuando se terminaban lo que tenían en sus copas, quería regresar a la normalidad a Albert y para eso tenían que estar todos bajos los efectos de alcohol para que no se lo impidieran.

—Vamos a servir la cena —propuso Stear.

—Todavía son las 9, ¿por qué no bailamos? —los invitó Candy, ella le extendió los manos a George quien estaba sentado y se puso rojo de la pena, el jamás bailaba, aunque sabía hacerlo, un hombre tan educado había llevado uno que otro curso de baile, por si en algunas de las fiestas que daba la familia Andrew requerían que sacara a bailar a alguna invitada, que no tuviera pareja.

Después de los dos valses, Archie sacó un cd y puso un cumbion. Stear se llevó las manos al rostro y se estiró las mejillas no podía creer que el elegante de su hermano fuera naco a su parecer, el gusto por ese género musical lo agarró cuando estuvo en México comisionado para cerrar un negocio, le extendió la mano a Candy invitándola de esa manera a bailar con él.

—Pero no sé cómo bailar eso.

—Yo te guio gatita —le contestó Archie haciéndole un guiño.

Amo su inocencia, 17 años, su primer amor, 17 años…

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó George.

—No sé, —contestó Stear alzando los hombros —parece que es en español.

—Los ancestros de los Andrew podrían estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver que uno de los suyos escucha esa clase de música.

Albert arañó insistentemente la puerta tanto así que Stear tuvo que abrirle, el saltó directo en el equipo de sonido y quitó con la garra esa música ruidosa, aunque ya la pieza había terminado justo cuando el saltó.

—Es hora de cenar —dijo Stear antes que Archie pusiera otra cumbia.

—¿por qué pusieron cinco platos si solo somos cuatro personas?

—por mi ti… —Stear le dio un codazo a Archie antes que terminara la frase.

—Por la mascota, creo que al ser tu compañero de departamento debe de tener ciertos privilegios —compuso Archie.

—Tienen razón, flofy debe estar en la mesa, pero no le vamos a dar comida pues se tragó ese corte de carne.

—Eso tiene rato que pasó, ya a estas horas debe de tener hambre —comentó Stear porque sabía que Albert no se perdería su porción de la pierna mechada.

Candy iba a abrir una lata de alimento para gatos, pero Archie la detuvo —le daremos pierna mechada.

—Pero le puede hacer daño —replicó Candy

—Ese gato tiene estomago de chombo, de seguro lo aguanta.

Stear seguía insistente con la champaña, el gato se subió a la mesa, disfrutó de la porción de pierna mechada que le sirvió su sobrino. Candy ya estaba muy borracha y se le acercó a George.

—¿Sabe? yo creo que se vería más guapo sin bigote. Déjeme que se lo corte.

—Siempre he tenido este bigote, creo que no me reconocerían si me lo afeito.

—No me gustan los bigotes, si comen se les ensucia, es antihigiénico.

—Yo se lo corto —dijo Archie contento.

—Buscaré mi depiladora de piernas.

George se durmió en el trayecto en que Candy fue a buscar su depiladora electrónica.

Albert saltó en George, no quería que le afeitaran el bigote, pero este no se despertaba. Stear agarró a Flofy y se lo llevó a la recamara.

—Tío, llegó la hora de regresarte a tu cuerpo.

Albert se le soltó y empezó a huir de él, mientras en el comedor, Archie le pasaba la depiladora eléctrica a George por los bigotes, Candy se reía.

—Ahora te cortaré el cabello, pareces una nena con ese corte del príncipe valiente.

—No, con mi cabello no te metas, gasto mensualmente 1,000 dólares en productos especiales para mantenerlo así —se rehusaba Archie.

—Velo por el lado positivo, te vas a ahorrar. Déjame que te lo corte, además no me permitiste cortarle el bigote a George.

—Está bien, dale, espera un momento, pero ¿tienes experiencia en corte de cabello?

—Les afeito la barriga a los pacientes cuando los van a operar, eso debe contar.

—Tienes razón, ha de ser lo mismo. Dale.

Stear amarró a Flofy, se le escabullía y no había tiempo que perder, conectó a Albert al aparato, luego conectó a minino.

«Con esto ganaré de nuevo tu confianza tío, me elegirás antes que a Archie» pensó Stear. Accionó el dispositivo, Albert se empezó a convulsionar, se bajó la energía y la luz empezó a fallar, hubo una sobrecarga y el dispositivo hizo un ruido como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

 **Hola queridas lectoras, ya terminó mi semestre quise relajarme y me puse a escribir, espero poder actualizar mientras esté de vacaciones, seré sincera la próxima semana son los exámenes finales y los maestros no han promediado, no sé si tendré que presentar algún examen final, pero por mientras estaré actualizando. Dios les bendiga y espero leerles, necesito saber que están bien, seguimos en foco rojo aquí en Tabasco.**


End file.
